REPORTASE KISEDAI-YANG KATANYA OKE?
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Pernah terbayang si Emperor Eye dari Rakuzan, Sixth Phantom man, dan si Tiger dari Seirin membaca berita bersama para Staff yang odong luar biasa? di sini bakal banyak berita yang cetar melebihi berita inpoteimen Zaskia Gotik dan Vickybulary... oke skip, kepo ga? hayoo kepo ga? baca aja deh
1. Berita pertama

**REPORTASE KISEDAI-YANG KATANYA OKE?**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei**

**Summary : Apa jadinya kalau Akashi ft Kuroko ft Kagami membawa acara**  
**berita yang ON AIR di seluruh Jepang?**  
**dan siapa saja yang membantu mereka?**  
**kekepoan apa yang dibawa oleh mereka untuk para pendengar berita?**

**WARNING : GAJE, OOC, ABAL(tentu), Ga karuan, tengok kanan dan kiri!**

* * *

**_Hari ini disiarkan langsung dari Studio 14 RakuRin alias Rakuzan Seirin yang katanya status studionya belum kelar karena ada sengketa dengan Abang-Abang cendol sebelah, disiarkan oleh pembaca berita paling populer, paling banyol, paling pendek ke dua(Narator digebukin), paling narsis, dan paling merasa bener sendiri padahal kaga pernah bener-bener, dibantu oleh asistennya, seorang pria yang bermata sayu, tidak pernah bergairah, manusia paling lempeng di studio, dan tentunya paling banyak fansnya(Narator dibacok), mari kita sambut para pembaca berita dan inilah dia berita langsung Reportase Kisedai yang katanya Oke?  
._**

**_._**

.

* * *

"Naratornya ngajak ribut" sahut Akashi yang sudah duduk manis dibalik meja yang ga begitu tinggi karena sepertinya tukang property takut di cakar-cakar karena ntar Akashi ga bisa ngebaca beritanya, nah jadi sekarang siapa yang salah? Tukang propertynya? Atau salah badan Akashi yang kependekan?.

"Ya udah Akashi kun, kita udah ON AIR, nih" tukas Kuroko yang sudah bersiap dengan beberapa kertas berita yang akan dibacakannya nanti.

"Oh oke, dari tadi juga sepertinya kita dipelototin sama Authornya biar ga makan durasi…" jawab Akashi sweatdrop merasa ada hawa-hawa ga enak di sebrang studio.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi pemirsa kembali lagi bersama saya Akashi Seijuuro, pembaca berita yang paling oke di seluruh klub basket maupun klub balet(?) dan saya bersama rekan saya, Tetsuya Kuroko". Akashi membuka acara dengan lancar bin narsis.

"Terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kita kembali padahal kita baru aja siaran sekarang?" jawab Kuroko sembari bertanya.

"Ah, ga penting, toh kita di sini Cuma dikontrak buat baca berita" sela Akashi.

"Kami akan menyiarkan berita LIVE dari studio ini, dan saya sarankan bila ingin lebih LIVE silakan datang aja langsung ke sini…ohohoho" sambung Akashi kemudian.

"Akashi kun, kalau kau kebanyakan ketawa nanti fansmu bisa lari semua…" Kuroko mengingatkan Akashi yang entah kenapa sekarang dia menjadi OOC kelas atas.

"Uhuk, maaf langsung saja berita yang pertama;

"Telah ditemukan sesosok bangke kucing yang termutilasi menjadi 3 bagian saat ini Polisi sedang mencari pelakunya dan sepertinya modus dari kejahatan ini adalah tindak pencurian si korban di rumah seorang ibu-ibu dan sekarang si ibu yang telah di cap menjadi tersangka itu digelandang ke polsek untuk dimintai keterangan, dia terancam pidana 15 tahun tanpa dipotong pajak…." Akashi membaca berita pertama.

"Kucingnya berarti yang salah dong…" cletuk Kuroko.

"Bukan yang aku maksud kenapa di sini tertulis 'Bangke Kucing'? emang ada UU perlindungan perkucingan ya?" tanya Akashi memelototi kertas di depannya.

"Mungkin…" jawab Kuroko.

Kuroko : "sekarang berita datang dari kasus penyergapan sebuah pabrik kutang yang diduga menggunakan bahan berbahaya yaitu kardus mie goreng sebagai bahan utama pembuatnya dan dikenakan sangsi pidana dan pabriknya ditutup sedangkan si pemilik pabrik hendak beralih propesi menjadi tukang Mie Tek-Tek…."

Akashi : Tunggu sebentar, kalo Kutang terbuat dari kardus mie goreng gimana cara ngebuatnya, emang nyaman dipake gitu?".

Kuroko: "Aku tak tahu, coba kau tanya aja sama ibu-ibu ato mbak-mbak yang udah make gimana rasanya?"

Akashi : Kau menyuruhku mengecek BH mereka satu-satu?

Kuroko : Itu kan cita-citamu sejak kecil, kan?(Jujur)

Akashi : #Nempeleng Kuroko make panci.

**_#Break sejenak… karena Kuroko tiba-tiba pingsan disebabkan kena damprat Akashi._**

Akashi : Kembali lagi bersama kami, maaf sepertinya ada berita yang salah ketik atau jangan-jangan salah cetak? Ah baiklah maaf, langsung aja kita beralih ke Berita tentang kesurupan yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah yaitu sekolah "Kaijou", terjadi kerusupan masal karena diduga para penghuni ga keliatan pada berdemo karena toilet mereka akan dilakukan renovasi….

Kuroko : Hantu aja bisa berdemo ya?(sweatdrop).

Akashi : Kalo begitu, kenapa mereka ga berdemo ke MPR aja biar lebih rame…?

Kuroko : Akashi kun, kalau begitu urusannya nanti bisa-bisa yang rusuh bukan Cuma satu sekolah aja…

Tiba-tiba sesosok mahkluk tinggi gede, pake jas ga karuan, berlari menuju meja Akashi dan Kuroko yang lagi khusyuk banget ngebaca berita.

"Waaaaaa! Siapa itu!" seru Akashi dengan pose OMG yang ga banget.

"Adeeuuh alay banget sih, ini aku Kagami maap terlambat tadi macetnya ga karuan… ada pohon tiba-tiba ambruk dan ngenain mobilku" terang Kagami.

"Hah! Serius? Kenapa kau bisa selamat—maksudnya kenapa kau bisa ga luka-luka?" tanya Akashi.

"Iya betul" Kuroko mengamini.

"Coba aja liat di siaran langsungnya tuh lihat… aku baru aja nyetor rekamannya dari seorang narasumber" jawab Kagami menunjuk layar di belakangnya dan Akashi serta Kuroko melihat sebuah keramaian yang WOW banget.

_ "Astajimmm! Lihat ada pohon tumbang, aku ga ngebayangin gimana orang ada yang di dalamnya?!"_ seru sebuah suara di layar itu.

"Mobilmu?" tanya Akashi. "Yup" angguk Kagami.

"Terus kau sendirian di dalamnya?" tanya Kuroko.

_ "Sepertinya tadi mobil itu oleng karena ban pecah dan langsung menghantam trotoar deh, lalu ada angin kencang dan berhasil menumbangkan pohon dan langsung menggiles tuh mobil.. tapi kok pengemudinya ga ada ya? Masa iya mobilnya jalan sendiri?"_ kembali sebuah suara terekam.

"Gara-gara aku mengompa bannya kekerasan akirnya pecah, terus aku oleng, nabrak trotoar dan langsung ada sebuah pohon tapi untungnya aku mental abis itu deh…. Ahahahahahhaa…." Kekeh Kagami bangga.

"Tetsuya, kau satu tim dengan manusia seperti itu?" bisik Akashi sweatdrop. "Yah kurang lebih begitu…" jawab Kuroko juga heran.

"Terus setelah begitu masa kau ga luka-luka?" tanya Akashi.

"Kaga tau, keliatannya Cuma patah tulang belakang tapi udah aku sembuhin sendiri, hehehee" jawab Kagami lempeng.

** "CUMA? KAU BILANG PATAH TULANG BELAKANG ITU CUMA!?** Sungguh hebat kau nak…" jeritan hati Akashi yang terkenyut-kenyut mendengar hal itu.

"Nah, jadi kita langsung aja yuk baca beritanya" sahut Kagami.

"Ng, Kagami kun mending kau segera ke rumah sakit deh… aku gay akin kau Cuma menderita patah tulang doang" saran Kuroko.

"Halah! Ga apa-apa toh nanti sembuh sendiri! Okeh aku akan baca berita selanjutnya deh" tukas Kagami riang gembira seperti ga kena apa-apa.

"Dia biasa main debus ato gimana sih?" tukas Akashi yang duduk memperhatikan Kagami yang masih bingung ngebaca berita karena tulisannya kanji semua.

"Setahuku dia ga pernah punya ilmu hitam ato aliran sesat" jawab Kuroko.

"Beritanya lumayan heboh juga" Akashi menghela napas lalu kembali fokus pada kerjaannya, sementara mereka ga tau kalo mereka masih ON AIR.

"Hoi, Kuroko bisa kau bacakan apa artinya ini? Habis semuanya pake Kanji aku ga ngerti…".

Akashi dan Kuroko langsung jungkir balik dan jatoh bersamaan… jadi, bagaimana nasib berita LIVE yang katanya OKE ini? Kepo dengan berita apa dan kejadian apa yang menimpa mereka di acara ON AIR ini?

dan siapa saja yang menjadi staff mereka di sana?

masih kepo dengan lanjutannya? yukk! mari kita langsung ke...

**TO BE KONTINYU~**

**yahooo Minna Yuzu kembali di tengah-tengah kesibukan!**  
**hehehehe maap agak garing tapi moga bisa menghibur**  
**untuk FIC ONRYOO akan Yuzu rilis segera!**  
**dan sekarang muncul fic baru! selamat membaca! wkwkwkw  
oh ya R^R yaaap wkwkw**


	2. Susu kotak

**REPORTASE KISEDAI**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : pada akhirnya mereka tetep aja terjerumus dalam**  
**situasi yang WOW banget.. saking WOW nya Akashi jadi...?**  
**liat aja dehh wkwkw**

**WARNING : Gaje, Garing, Tidak dianjurkan bagi yang terlalu serius **

**.**

.

* * *

_**Pada akhirnya, kembali lagi ke siaran RakuRin yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kelompok arisan ibu-ibu dan beberapa abang-abang ojek yang seneng ngoleksi tokek ini dia para pembawa acara kita, seorang manusia yang dilahirkan dengan wajah unyu yang membuat para wanita guling-guling melihat ketampanannya yang setara sama Aming wati(lho), berambut merah menyala mengakibatkan guru BK(bimbingan konseling)suka mengejar-ngejarnya, orang yang sekali lagi terpendek ke dua(narrator dilempar), bersama dua rekannya yang kece, yang satu bermata sayu dan yang satu lagi beralis tebal! Inilah dia Reportasi Kisedai yang katanya OKE!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

"Sumpeh ni narrator dari mana sih asalnya, ngomong asal nyablak aja" gerutu Akashi yang sekali lagi dipanggil si pendek.

"Kemungkinan Authornya sedang senang mencari narrator yang polos dan tukang nyablak" jawab Kuroko santai.

"Kalau begitu urusannya nanti siaran ini bisa disiarin kalo ga ada naratornya" celetuk Kagami dengan posisi siap tempur.

"Taiga, hari ini kita mau siaran bukan mau perang sama Rambo.." sahut Akashi. "Emang kostumku salah ya?" tanya Kagami. "Banget" tukas Akashi singkat, padat, dan ga bermutu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rambo itu siapa?" tanya Kuroko. "Itu yang biasa dijual sama ibu-ibu di pasar" jawab Kagami.

"Apaan?" tanya Akashi kepo.

"Rambutan Bogor…" dengan sukses Kagami berhasil ditempeleng sama Akashi pake bakiak.

"Oke, kita udah On Air ni! Cepetan, oke pemirsah sebangsa jin dan sebangsa manusia… eh maksudnya sebangsa dan setanah air tercinta kita, kembali lagi di studio RakuRin dan bersama dengan saya Akashi Seijuurou si Emperor eye yang lagi banting setir jadi pembawa berita dan dua rekan saya, Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya" Akashi membuka acara dengan sok-iya-banget-pake-goyang itik.

"Akashi, bokongnya ga usah ngebor dong, geol kanan geol kiri ntar fansmu napsu semua…" tukas Kagami.

"Ga apa-apa biar Kuroko no basuke makin Te. . .Te(TOP BGT) dan ratingku makin naik…" jawab Akashi alay.

"Baiklah pemirsa. Saya akan bacakan sejumlah kasus yang sedang ngehot lebih dari kasusnya Vicky dan Zaskia yang sudah memunculkan penyakit Vickinisasi yang entah apaan itu karena Author kita bukan tukang gossip yang suka mejengin Inpoteimen..

kasus kali ini berasal dari demo sejumlah siswa dari SMA Kirisakidaichi yang rusuh di jalanan(iyalah masa di pasar) seperti apa beritanya mari kita lihat tayagan live nya bersama Saudara Aomine yang sudah di lokasi" cerocos Kuroko tanpa henti membuat Kagami dan Akashi cengo. Dan di layar sudah tertera gambar Aomine yang sudah siap menyampaikan berita.

"Sudara Aomine apakah anda mendengar suara saya?" tanya Kagami.

_"Maap, kalo nyari saudara saya sih pada jauh semua…"_ jawab Aomine ngaco.

"Kamfret, aku ngomong sama lo tau! Ngajak ribut aja nih si kulit sawo bosok… gimana keadaan di sana?" Kagami mencak-mencak dengan hebatnya.

_"Oh, ah aduh seperti yang kalian liat di sini ramaiiii banget… kalo ga salah banyak sekali siswa-siswa yang berunjuk rasa karena sesuatu!?"_ jelas Aomine dengan tampang takut ketimpuk batu.

"Apakah anda bisa mewawancarai seorang dari para pendemo?" tanya Akashi dengan mimik serius, bukan mimik cucu,ato mimik-mimik di dinding(ga nyambung).

_ "Ah, saya berhasil mendapatkan salah satu narasumber yang berhasil saya geret, eh maksudnya saya wawancarai"_ jawab Aomine langsung mendekatkan miknya kepada salah seorang dari para pendemo.

_"Halo saudara, bisa saya tahu nama anda siapa?_" sapa Aomine.

_"Nama saya Hanamiya, saya siswa Kirisakidaichi yang super pinter, pinter ngibul dan pinter nyopet_" terang cowok dengan rambut agak acak-acakan itu.

_"Oh yaya, maap saya Cuma nanya nama anda bukan reputasi anda… baiklah kenapa anda bisa sampe melakukan demo ini?"_ tanya Aomine.

_"Aduuh ceritanya panjang banget deh, intinya salah satu temen kami dihajar sama salah seorang anak SMA tetangga yang nyolotnya minta ditonjok, waktu kami lagi demo nurunin kolornya Coach kita-kita!"_ jawab Hanamiya berkobar-kobar.

_ "Begitu,ya? Ngomong-ngomong siapa anak yang menghajar siswa dari SMA anda ini ya?"_ tanya Aomine lagi saking semangatnya ga ngerasa kalo sudah banyak banget batu mampir ke kepalanya.

_"Itu namanya Wakamatsu dari Too Gakuen! Dia ngehajar salah seorang siswa kami anak basket pula! Hasilnya tadi saya berantem sama Wakamatsu dan anak-anak Too Gakuen lainnya!_" celoteh Hanamiya tapi tiba-tiba raut muka Aomine berubah.

_"ITU MAH SEKOLAH GUE! Kurang ajar lo! Nyari ribut yaa!?"_ Aomine dan Hanamiya langsung bergabung dengan kerumunan para pendemo dan anarkisme yang terjadi, ternyata selain mendemo di sana diselingi dengan tauran masal. Seketika layar menjadi banyak semutnya, ga tau tuh dateng darimana.

.

.

"Wah-wah… banyak semut tuh layarnya.." sahut Kuroko.

"Kenapa reporter kita juga ikutan tauran?" Akashi sweatdrop. "Mau dilanjut ga?" tanya Kagami.

"Skip aja deh… lanjut ke berita selanjutnya takut ntar kalo nongol banyak yang merah-merah…" jawab Akashi sambil beralih ke berita yang akan dibacakannya.

"Oke, pemirsah hari ini kita kedatangan salah seorang pedangang susu kotak keliling yang katanya dijambret sama sekumpulan pemuda tak dikenal…" tukas Akashi.

"Kalo kenal ga usah jambret kali" timpal Kagami.

"Bawel lu, langsung aja deh silakan masuk saudara Momoi Satsuki" jawab Akashi.

Momoi : "Aduuh senangnya, aku masuk tipi"

Akashi : "Abis dijambret masuk tipi langsung seneng ya?"

Momoi : Iya dong apalagi pembawa acaranya kece banget, aaaa! Ada Tetsuya Kuroko kun si pembawa acara yang paling kece! Aduuh lucunyaaa(meluk Kuroko)

Kagami :" Awas Kuroko ada 'Sukoi' menabrak gunung kembar… (Kagami dikepret).

Akashi :" Ini bukan acara buka-bukaan, baiklah lanjut mbak Momoi kenapa bisa dijambret? Apa motif atas semua ini?"

Momoi : "Ceritanya panjang sih, sebenernya saya Cuma mau dagang susu kotak ternyata mereka mau beli tapi ga ada duit ya jelas aku marah dan mereka langsung sewot-sewot, besoknya waktu aku lagi pergi belanja susu kotak si jambret yang ternyata adalah mereka yang mau beli susu kotakku kemarin langsung ngerebut bungkusan susu kotakku dan dompetnya ada di sana. Tapi untungnya mereka langsung babak belur di hajar masa"  
Kuroko : "Bagaimana anda bisa membuat mereka langsung babak belur?"

Momoi : "Aku teriak aja, "Tolong! Tolong! Susuku di jambreeet!"

Akashi+Kagami+Kuroko : …(face palm plus sweatdrop plus-plus)

Momoi : Lho, kenapa kalian diem?

Kagami :" Aku Cuma agak shock mendengar teriakanmu itu Momoi san ….

Kuroko : "Shock banget…"(sweatdrop)

Akashi :" Uhuk.. baiklah, langsung aja. Untungnya anda selamat dan tidak terluka, oke sepertinya sudah selesai sesi ini, terima kasih atas informasi anda ya"  
Momoi : Ah tidak apa-apa kok terima kasih atas perhatiannya, kalian memang baik…

Akashi : Momoi san! Saya mau bilang kalau…. SUSU BUATANMU NUMER UNO!(thumb)

**#Akashi langsung digaplok pake cowet sama Momoi—dan Iklan pun ditayangkan sejenak….demi menyadarkan Akashi.**  
**# BREAK SELESAI…**

**.**

**.**

"Sejak kapan Akashi kun jadi begini? Apa dia kebanyakan baca buku Mai channya Aomine kun sampe bisa ber OOC ria?" tanya Kuroko.

"Seenggaknya dia ga mencemari anggota Kiseki no sedai yang laen deh…" jawab Kagami.

"Yang ada dia yang tercemar…" timpal Kuroko.

"Ung.. yah, oh sepertinya Break selesai kita kembali nih…Baik-baik sekarang berita apa ya. Aha! Ini dia, Berita tentang anggota Caleg dari Shutoku yang gagal menjadi anggota DPR langsung mengamuk dan membuat sebuah kerusuhan dengan membawa Band miliknya dan mulai berorasi di depan kantor DPR pusat untuk menuntuk keadilan atas voting yang dia terima…" jelas Kagami.

"Hari gini masih ngurusin CALEG" celetuk Akashi yang sudah kembali ke kesadarannya setelah mendapat tepakan yang Numer uno dari Momoi si tukang susu kotak. "Hmm.. wajahmu semerah rambutmu Akashi kun" sahut Kuroko.

"Itu pujian atau celaan ya Tetsuya?" sindir Akashi. "Bisa keduanya…" jawab Kuroko tanpa mengetahui kalau Akashi udah melakukan death glare pada si manusia bayangan itu.

"Aduuuhh lama-lama gue tampol juga ni dua bocah! Lanjut tuh kita masi harus liat redaksi yang akan ditayangin!" seru Kagami udah keki sampe ke ubun-ubun.

"Iye iye, langsung aja deh yang ada di sana adalah reporter kita, Himuro Tatsuya" jawab Akashi.

_"Halo kalian semua dan halo juga Taiga"_ sapa Himuro dengan senyum sehat pepso-tiiiittt-.

"Kok Tatsuya ada di situ!?" seru Kagami ga percaya sekaligus ga ngeh kenapa sahabat serta sodara beda ibu dan bapak itu udah nongol di depannya mana layarnya yang gede itu ngebuat gambar Himuro di sana keliatan gedeeee banget(halah).

_"Hmm.. jangan banyak tanya dulu deh aku harus liputan nih, baiklah langsung aja seperti yang kalian liat sepertinya banyak yang berorasi ternyata itu adalah kerjaan dari salah satu anggota Shutoku yang hendak melakukan caleg tapi gagal karena sesuatu yang sepertinya ga dimengerti.. ini dia orang yang melakukan orasi gede-gedean sampe ngebawa band juga… Ootsubo san,ya?"_ terang Himuro berasma seorang pria dengan dandanan yang emang agak meyakinkan menjadi caleg.

_"Iyah nih gara-gara anggota DPR yang kayaknya ada yang sensi sama ketampanan saya!"_ seru Ootsubo dengan wajah pede pake banget.

_"Umm… oke maap langsung saja kenapa sampe membawa band segala, emangnya anda ngebawa band apa,ya?"_ tanya Himuro dengan takut-takut salah ngomong bisa didamprat ampe ke Jalur Pantura.

_"Huh? Oh band ini.. tenang ini band yang cukup terkenal kok"_ jawab Ootsubo.

_"Hmmm kalau boleh tau apa namanya?_" tukas Himuro._ "THE TABOQ BAND…"_ jawab Ootsubo bangga.

_"Hah? Baru tau ada nama Band begitu, emang siapa aja personilnya?"_ tanya Himuro kaget pake banget.

_"Hadeuh masa mas ga tau si apa itu namanya THE TABOQ BAND? Itu tuh, band paling terkenal di kampung saja, isinya ibu-ibu semua yang bohai-bohai…_"terang Ootsubo.

_"Bilang aja grup Marawis apa susahnya sih…"_ Himuro langsung sweatdrop dan baru ngeh apa yang dimaksud dengan THE TABOQ BAND itu.

_ "Nah tu si mas tau! Ya udah kalo gitu saya mau lanjut demo lagi!"_ Ootsubo berlalu meninggalkan Himuro yang masih ber-hah- ria.

_ "Ng, kira-kira gitu deh… ternyata band begituan"_ Himuro menutup redaksinya dengan 'bahagia?'

.

.

"Jadi itu nama kerennya The taboq band? Kalo itu mah di kampung gue juga ada…" jawab Kagami.

"Hadeuh.. perasaan berita kaga ada yang beres ya?" tanya Akashi.

"Ada kok, pasti nanti ada berita super hot yang bakal ngedar…" jawab Kuroko.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Kagami dan Akashi berbarengan.

"Berita Akashi Seijuuro si tukang ngintipin BH orang demi meyakinkan kekepoannya terhadap bahan pembuat BH dari kardus mie goreng dan Akashi Seijuuro yang tersandung kasus dengan pedagang susu kotak bohai yang sekseh…." Jawab Kuroko dengan khidmat, polos, dan tanpa dosa.

"TETSUYA… akan kubuat berita tentang kerusuhan di studio 14 RakuRin segera setelah ini ya…" Akashi sudah nyiapin bedog alias golok untuk menyerbu Kuroko.

"Euh… hei kalian, gimana soal beritanya? Aduh maap ya kayaknya dua orang pembawa acara kita sedang masa puber jadinya sering emosian… kita akan bertemu di lain chapter tentu aja kalo mereka berdua ga lupa untuk berhenti berantem…." Terang Kagami.

.

.

Jadi apa ya acara reportase yang bakal berlanjut ini? Apakah Akashi akan terus ternisatakan? Atau mereka bertiga akan terus membaca berita sampe chapter terakhir? Aduh author pengen ngepoin orang, jadi tunggu aja di next chapter yaa! XD

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~ **

**aiihh maap ternyata agak-agak menyerempet.. hahaha topik yang disukai Aomine nih**  
**soal banyak typo emang begitulah fic ini dibuat dan humornya tidak ditakarkan wkwkw**  
**oke deh minna, makasih yang udah baca jangan lupa...**  
**R^R yaaa :D**


	3. Neng Kunti

**REPORTASE KISEDAI YANG KATANYA OKE?**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongf to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Karena kekisminan author dan studio yang sepertinya**  
**udah layak ga pake... sekarang ketiga bocah unyu kita**  
**lagi kena pemadaman listrik...**  
**jadi gimana urusannya nih?**

**WARNING : Horor gagal, banyak typo, banyak maling  
dan banyak apa lagi ya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Narator: Disiarkan langsung dari sebagian channel di Tokyo maupun kebun binatang di Jepang, LIVE dibawakan oleh pembawa acara yang agak seglek namun unyu dan membuat mata para wanita maupun waria meleleh, dari studio 14 RakuRin alias Rakuzan Seirin yang sangat kismin(narrator digampar) kami persembahkan inilah dia acara yang telah ditunggu-tunggu, REPORTASE KISEDAI YANG KATANYA OKE!?**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Oke sepertinya kita mulai kehilangan selera dalam acara ini" tukas Akashi yang siap dengan pentungan super gede buat ngegaplok sang narrator.

"Sudahlah Akashi, lanjot aja deh" sela Kagami dengan wajah siap pergi dengan kecepatan angin punyanya si A-ang(?).

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa studio kita kok gelap banget ya?" Tanya Kuroko dengan reaksi yang tetep datar namun menggoda iman(hah?).

"Iya, apa saking miskinnya ya nih studio jangan-jangan belom bayar listrik lagi" jawab Kagami mengamini.

"Hei, ga ada genset apa ya?" Tanya Akashi sekarang yang ga biasa di tempat gelap, saking gelapnya dia ga nyadar kalo di depannya sekarang udah mejeng wajah Kuroko.

"Ah aku ada senter" jawab Kuroko.

"Oh baguslah.. betewe kalo begini gimana nasib acara kita? Emang kameranya masi ON?" jawab Akashi lagi sambil melambai-lambai(Akashi, ini bukan dunia laen).

"Kalo yang bermasalah Cuma lampunya kan ga akan ngaruh ke kamera…" ujar Kagami."Baiklah, hei Tetsuya cepat nyalakan senternya" perintah Akashi.

"Maksudmu begini?" Kuroko menyalakan senter dan memposisikan senter itu di bawah wajahnya jadi otomatis wajah flat Kuroko makin nyeremin, apalagi wajahnya itu dekeeet banget sama wajahnya Akashi.

"Wuaaaaa! Tetsuyaaa! Jangan nyalain di depan muka orang begitu kampret!" Akashi menempeleng senter malang itu dan langsung kena tembok.

"Akashi kun, kau kena UU tentang kekerasan pada senter" tukas Kuroko kayak ga terima senter satu-satunya yang dia bawa langsung inalillahi begitu aja.

"EMANGNYA ADA PERLINDUNGAN MACEM ITU! Kau ngajak berantem melulu ya dari tadi!?" geram Akashi mulai ber OOC ria membuat Kagami nyingkir sesaat.

"Habis kalo begini reputasimu sebagai pengintip BH bakal ga laku lagi kalau aku masukin ke Koran" tukas Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu pengintip BH!? Itu kan cita-cita eh maksudku itu bukan cita-citaku!" balas Akashi ga mau kalah.

"Akashi, sepertinya ada kejujuran di kalimatmu barusan" sela Kagami.

"DIAM KAU KEPALA KEMOCENG!" Akashi melemparkan berkasnya namun langsung di lay-up oleh Kagami(lha?).

"Wuaduh ga tadi ga sekarang, untungnya tadi mereka ga inget kalo lagi bahas BH sama susu kotak" batin Kagami yang sebenernya ga terima dikatain Kepala kemoceng, emangnya rambut dia kayak bulu ayam gitu yang ada di kemoceng? Mentang-mentang warna-warni item merah begitu kali ya?

"Oke lanjutkan aja deh baca beritanya" akhirnya Kagami memutuskan untuk membacakan kembali berita yang mungkin bakal membuat para readers bakal ketawa guling-guling.

"Hmm… emang apa yang akan di bacakan olehmu itu? Yang jelas bukan berita seputar BH kan?" sekarang Akashi mulai OOC eror mania.

"Kok kamu jadi sensi soal BH sih kayak ga pernah liat BH ibumu aja, emang masa kecilmu belum bahagia ya?" Tanya Kagami polos.

"TAIGA.. AKU SARANKAN TUTUP MATAMU DAN KUHAJAR KAU SAMPAI KE JALUR GAZA…" deathglare Akashi mulai menyeruak.

"Ng, sekalipun kita berantem kayaknya ga akan ngaruh deh soalnya kan gelap" jawab Kuroko sedari tadi diem aja kayak celengan.

"Emang betul sih, lho emang dari tadi kamu lagi ngapain Kuro… KUROKO! JANGAN GANTI CELANA DISINI!" seru Kagami baru ngeh kalo sedari tadi Kuroko lagi nuker celananya yang salah pakai, dia harusnya pake celana jeans malah make celana training.

"Habis mumpung gelap" jawab Kuroko. "Bukan itu maksudnya Tetsuyaa! Kalo diliat para readers gimana coba! Aku yang bakal kena getahnya!" seru Akashi.

"Kenapa jadi ke kamu urusannya?" Tanya Kagami.

"Dia kan mantan pemainku di Teikou nanti aku kudu bilang apa kalo ada yang nanya begini; 'mas itu temennya ya yang ganti celana di studio tipi?' terus gue kudu harus koprol-koprol dulu sebelum menjawab?" jawab Akashi dengan gaya anak lebay super narsis.

"Sejak kapan mantan kaptenmu jadi begini?" Tanya Kagami sweatdrop.

"Ng, sejak Negara api tidak pernah menyerang mungkin… coba tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang" jawab Kuroko juga ikut somplak.

"Uhn gimana caranya kita ngebaca kalo begini urusannya?" Tanya Kagami.

"Akashi kun gunakan Emperor Eye mu biar lampunya nyala lagi ato ga minimal jadi penerangan" pinta Kuroko.

"Kau pikir mataku ini petromak? Udah deh pake lilin aja.. sementara kayaknya kita ngasih berita dari sumber audio aja, kebetulan ada tape recorder" usul Akashi sambil naruh sebuah kotak yang ga keliatan apa warnanya(iyalah kan lagi mati lampu).

"Oke, berita pertama… uhuk, seorang wanita ditemukan tewas tergorok di sebuah parit dan tersangkanya belum diketahui. Diduga karena telah lama dibunuh, jasadnya telah membusuk dan baunya telah merebak kemudian ditemukan oleh seorang petani yang tengah melintas di pinggiran parit tersebut" Kagami membacakan berita pertama.

"…." Hening sesaat.

"Kok pada diem?" Tanya Kuroko. "Kenapa musti berita pembunuhan si di saat begini?" Tanya Kagami keki, sebenernya dia ga kesel dia Cuma takut gara-gara studio yang udah gelap en terkesan horror banget malah ditambah berita yang makin horror lagi.

"Hmm… lanjut aja deh" tukas Akashi.

"Kayak main permainan cerita horror berantai di musim panas,ya?" ujar Kuroko.

"Maksudmu Hyakku monogatari? Yang kalau kita cerita bakal ada yang ngumpul itu?" Tanya Akashi. "Iya yang itu" jawab Kuroko.

"Aduuuh! Udah deh lanjut aja sebelum aku lari dari studio sialan ini" geram Kagami yang udah ketar-ketir ga karuan.

"Iya, iya baik ini berita yang kedua… diduga karena lalai membayar utang, seorang pemuda yang diketahui adalah murid sekolah Seirin membunuh seorang ibu-ibu dengan memukul belakang kepalanya terlebih dahulu, korban ditemukan dengan keadaan mengenaskan dengan perut terbelah dua dan organ bagian dalamnya telah berantakan dan berceceran di sekitar ruang tamu si korban. Pelaku yang hendak di tangkap tertabrak oleh sebuah truk konteiner dan tewas seketika…" kini Kuroko dengan nada yang makin membuat suasana menjadi pengap. "

Hei, kenapa si pelakunya musti dari Seirin sih?" Tanya Kagami.

"Iya kenapa ga dari Rakuzan ato Shutoku?" tambah Akashi.

"Dasar psycho pembawa gunting.."batin Kagami dan Kuroko. Tiba-tiba aura di sekitar studio menjadi tidak menyenangkan, suasana berubah menjadi dingin dan remang-remang.

"Euh.. Akashi kun, gimana kalo sepertinya kita break sejenak?" tukas Kuroko.

"Tidak bisa Tetsuya, kita belum diperintahkan untuk Break… kecuali kalo ada kecelakaan tertentu kayak kemarin…" Akashi mengingat momen dmana dia digaplok sama Momoi karena susu buatannya Numerouno.

"Masalahnya disini ga yakin kalo suasanannya baik-baik aja" tukas Kagami.

"Eh, karena keterbatasan anggaran sepertinya studio ini emang sengaja dimatiin lampunya" terang Akashi ketika mendapat kabar dari sang penanggung jawab a.k.a sang Author yang sekarang lagi sibuk mengetik di rental komputer karena laptopnya sedang dikarantina(kok jadi curcol?).

"Ga lucu deh, author kita emang super hemat…" sindir Kagami.

"Kapan mau dengerin siaran dari tape nya Akashi kun?" Kuroko mengingatkan Akashi pada tape kecil imutnya yang sekarang lagi teronggok ga berdaya di depan mereka bertiga.

"Sekarang aja deh… eh tunggu, aku belum baca beritanya!" Akashi lalu melihat berkas yang ada di tangannya dan langsung membacakan dengan kusyuk.

"Berita ini datang dari kesaksian seorang tukang ojek lulusan Yosen Gakuen yang melihat pembunuhan, sebenarnya ini pembunuhan yang sudah direncakan karena menurutnya ketika dia sedang mangkal di perempatan menunggu penumpang, dia melihat seorang wanita bersama 3 orang pria yang berbadan super keker menarik-narik wanita tersebut, karena mas ojek ini amat kepo dia pun mengikutinya dan menemukan si wanita di tarik paksa ke dalam sebuah gubug, si mas ojek ini lalu merekam semua kejadian tersebut dengan tape recorder istrinya yang ada di kantong…. Dan dia mengirimkannya ke… SINI…" Akashi menengok ke belakangnya karena merasa lehernya ada yang meniup.

"Jadi ini tape recorder si mas ojek..?" Tanya Kagami. "Langsung di dengerin aja ya kepo.." jawab Kuroko.

Akashi yang menekan tombol PLAY langsung membuat kedua rekannya langsung terdiam.

"…." Awalnya ga ada apa-apa di sana Cuma ada suara kresek-kresek doang.

"Ga ada apa-apa" jawab Kagami. "Ssst.. kayaknya ada suara" tukas Akashi.

"_Di dalam sana ada suara, suara seperti jeritan… jeritan wanita yang pilu banget dan sepertinya dia tengah diapa-apakan oleh ketiganya, coba dengarkan… suara itu…"_ di sana terdengar suara wanita yang sedang menangis dan teriak-teriak memilukan…

_"Kalian dengar kan? Aku langsung berlari dan melihat dari celah salah satu jendela… wanita itu..wanita itu sudah mati! Dia bersimbah darah dan kepalanya bocor seketika….Zrrkk Psst"_ lalu tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi di sana, tape nya telah berhenti berputar menandakan kalau rekamannya telah selesai.

"Huff.. kenapa acara pembacaan berita ini jadi kayak dunia lain?" Tanya Akashi dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Dari tadi aku sudah melambaikan tangan.." sahut Kagami.

"Jadi intinya ini pembunuhan begitu kan?" Kuroko menyimpulkan.

"Ah ya, karena dari laporan yang diketik di sini tidak ada apa-apa yang tertulis selain si tukang ojek menemukan korban itu dan melapor pada polisi sementara 3 tersangka lainnya kabur entah kemana" terang Akashi.

"Ya sudah kita kembali ke berita selanjutnya, ada topic yang lebih bagus ga sih?" Kagami mengecek daftar beritanya. Di tengah-tengah kesibukan mereka semua terdengar bunyi berisik di dalam tape itu.

"Akashi kun, kau menyalakan tape nya?" Tanya Kuroko. "Apaan sih Tetsuya? Tanganku lagi penuh nih…" jawab Akashi yang masih sibuk sendiri.

"Aku juga lho Kuroko" jawab Kagami. Semua terdiam, dan ketika itu juga ada suara yang pilu terdengar dalam tape kecil yang menyala sendiri.

"_Tolongg..Toloong.. hiks..hiks.. hihihihi…"_ suara wanita terdengar.

"…..Ada rekaman lain di sini kah?" Tanya Kagami mulai pucet. "Tidak" jawab Akashi ga kalah pucet.

_"To..long.. hiks..hikss..hikss… tolong aku… ihihihihihihi…"._ "Ada yang ga beres" ujar Kuroko. Sebelum pertanyaan mereka terjawab, sesosok wanita sudah duduk di samping Akashi, di pojok kanan dengan rambut terurai dan baju putih lusuh..

"Ada tamu…" sahut Kagami. "Neng Kunti" jawab Kuroko.

"…..Aku mau masuk tipi dong….hihihihihiiiiii..." Dan dia menyeringai memperlihatkan wajahnya yang telah acak-acakan, kepalanya bocor sebelah dan darah mengucur membasahi meja, dan dia memperlihatkan matanya yang sudah berlobang ke tiga orang pembawa acara kita…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,….!" akhirnya mereka bersiaran bersama dengan neneng kunti yang numpang eksis di tipi... jadi.. sepertinya reportase kali ini sangat-sangat penuh dengan esomsi dan air mata...

kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi lagi dengan mereka di acara berita selanjutnya? benar ga ya mereka siaran bareng neng kunti?

apakah mereka bertiga akan melambaikan tangan pada kamera kalau tidak kuat? kepo? kepo? lanjoot deh yah di pertemuan selanjutnya ketika author mendapat ilham lagi~ ahahaha.. #plak

**TO BE KONTINYUUU~**

.

.  
**Halooha minna, sepertinya yuzu baru ngeh di chapter sebelumnya**  
**Yuzu kurang menambahkan -YANG KATANYA OKE- baiklah, itulah dia typo Yuzu**  
**padahal itu judul... #duak, gomenne, tapi moga di serial ini kalian terhibur dengan seenggaknya **  
**beberapa kisah yang lumayan bergidik.. hahaha**


	4. bocor om bocor!

**REPORTASE KISEDAI YANG KATANYA OKE!?**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Berita apa yang bakal trio unyu kita sampein hari ini?**  
**masih kepo kan? hehehe**

**WARNING : tidak ada batasan umur, tidak ada batasan Humor! FREE!**

.

.

* * *

**Setelah berhasil membuat sikring yang ngejeplak akibat struk mendadak karena telat ngebayar tagihan listrik dan beberapa kejadian lain yang membuat studio ini makin mengkhawatirkan berikut dengan para pembawa acara kita yang selalu ketimpa sial menurut penuturan Ki Joko stupid!**

** Langsung saja kita sambit, LIVE dari studio 14 RakuRin alias Rakuzan Seirin! Seorang pembawa berita kece berambut merah yang sering dikejer-kejer sama guru BP karena rambutnya yang dikira dicat sekaligus si Emperor Eye dengan keOOCan tinggi, tukang mesum yang suka ngecek BH di fic ini (narrator digampar) inilah Akashi Seijuuro, dan si muka rata(?) yang paling tak punya dosa, Kuroko Tetsuya, serta partnernya yang mantan pemain Debus dan tukang odong-odong di Tokyo, Kagami Taiga!**

** Inilah dia REPORTASE KISEDAI YANG KATANYA OKE!?**

**.**

* * *

.

.

"Well, pembukaan kali ini nyelekit banget di hati" tutur Akashi yang sudah siap di meja dinesnya. "Aku bersukur lampunya sudah menyala" sahut Kuroko bahagia.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana mbak kunti? Kok ngilang gitu aja?" tanya Kagami yang heran kemana tamu tak diundang di tengah kegelapan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku rasa dia pergi dengan ojek yang dia sewa di depan perempatan studio… atau mungkin dia lupa bayar uang becak waktu on the way ke sini" terang Akashi yang sangat tenang, mungkin dia sudah lega karena tidak ada kejadian aneh lagi yang datang karena pembacaan berita beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong berasa basah-basah gimana gitu,ga?" tanya Kagami.

"Oooh nanti jadinya lagu dong, 'Basah-basah-basah—". "Itu kedengeran kayak lagu Dangdut jadul sih…" potong Kuroko.

"Oi, Akashi beneran nih, tuh liat baju kebesaranku kok tiba-tiba basah?" protes Kagami yang mulai mencium bahwa aura-aura Akashi mulai ber OOC.

"Aku ga ada niat ngebanjur kamu lagian kamu juga belum ulang taon…" jawab Akashi masih sambil goyang pinggul.

"Hentikan goyanganmu itu Akashi nanti bisa memunculkan napsu makan para readers" peringat Kuroko.

"Kau pikir yang baca fic ini sejenis Sumanto gitu? Lagian jarang kok aku goyang paling si Zaskia terus yang muncul di tipi, bosen" sahut Akashi.

"Euh udah ah, kayaknya studio ini—" belum selesai Kagami berkata-kata tiba-tiba dari atas pohon cemara—skip—maksudnya dari atas studio terdengar bunyi air jatoh dan bener aja lama-lama air yang muncul makin deres karena merembes dari sela-sela plavon.

"Wuaduh, ga mati lampu sekarang ni studio juga bocor!? Aje gile, ni kayaknya author kita lagi kismin yak kok studio kita bobrok banget!" seru Kagami yang mulai risih dengan air yang menetes ngenain matanya, kadang idungnya berasa kayak abis nyelem di taman laut Bunaken(halah).

"Kayak iklan di tipi-tipi yang lagi ngetern tuh" jawab Kuroko. "Emang apaan?" tanya Kagami.

"ADUH BOWCOR-BOWCOR…PAKE NOW—PIIPP" Akashi mulai memperagakan apa yang dimaksud Kuroko.

"Dia lagi sakit apaan sih?" tanya Kagami. "Setauku dia lagi ga sakit apa-apa, Akashi kun sepertinya abis kena insiden susu kotak jadinya kayak begitu…" jawab Kuroko seadanya.

"Maksudku itu lo gayanya meragain iklan tambal genteng(lho?) kok ga banget, kayak Congbe taman lawang" tutur Kagami dengan suara pelan, iya lah kalo keras-keras dia udah yakin sekarang dia bakal dianter pake tonjokan maut Akashi sampe ke Arab.

"Jadi sekarang Akashi kun beralih bukan jadi Aomine kun kedua?" tanya Kuroko.

"Jadi bencong gitu?" tukas Kagami. "Hei, kalian aku denger kalian ngomong apa! Kalian berduaa—"

'BREEESSSHHH' ternyata bagian plavon tepat di kepala merahnya Akashi langsung bolong ampe 5 cm, tentu aja tuh air langsung terjun bebas lalu nepluk ke kepala Akashi yang dari tadi ngecicicuit kayak burung blekok dan terus jadinya basah deh!

"Yakin ga mau ganti baju?" tanya Kuroko ditengah keheningan dan kebasahan itu.

"Ato perlu kau ganti baju di sini?" tawar Kagami. "Nanti aku dicekal sama FPI terus kena UU pornografi dong" jawab Akashi.

"Udah basah mau gimana lagi?" Kuroko lalu mengoprek-oprek bagian bawah mejanya dan kembali membuka sebuah bungkusan yaitu sebuah baju berwarna putih.

"Ini baju ganti, aku ga mau make kalo mau Akashi kun aja yang pake" tukas Kuroko menyerahkan sebuah kaos putih yang kayaknya masih baru banget.

"Boleh nih?" Tanya Akashi dan dijawab dengan anggukan Kuroko. Setelah itu Akashi langsung membuka lipatannya dan..JREEEENG! walau bajunya emang putih tapi motifnya itu hampir membuat mata Akashi keluar terus pindah ke dengkul(serem amat).

"Ng, Tetsuya kayaknya aku tetep pake bajuku aja" jawab Akashi nyerahin kaos itu kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Lho emangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Kagami. "Liat aja gambarnya…" sahut Akashi.

Kagami langsung menyamber kaos itu dan sungguh dan betapa terkejutnya(Author mulai Hiperbolis lagi)kalau di depannya ada sebuah motif lucu yang bakal membuat para readers ketawa kalo ngeliat Akashi pake baju begituan.

"Buahahaha! Pantesan aja Akashi ga mau orang tuh motifnya aja gambar Hello Kitty mana ada lope-lope alaynya terus ada tulisan LOVE U segala! Wuaduh ada bling-blingnya lagi! Buakakakaka!" Kagami langsung meledak ketawanya, ga sadar kalo dia lagi ON AIR di tipi.

"Udah deh jangan kelebihan ketawa" deathglare Akashi mulai ngebul.

"Abis tadi adik sepupuku nitip baju ini sekalian aja kan baru beli mau pamer di tipi biar dia seneng" jawab Kuroko.

"DIAM TETSUYA" Akashi Cuma kembali duduk dan mengoprek-oprek berkasnya.

"Kembali ke pekerjaan, aku akan bacakan berita yah maap karena gangguan kebocoran ini tapi sudahlah, ini berita yang datang dari kawan kita yaitu Midorima Shintarou yang lagi liputan untuk memantau perkembangan cuaca hari ini. Yak silakan Shintarou" Akashi beralih ke layar di belakangnya dan di layar itu terpampanglah wajah Midorima yang basah kuyup sambil bawa mike di tengah ujan angin.

"Uhn.. maap Shintarou gimana liputannya?" tanya Akashi sweatdrop. "_Kau sudah liat sendiri kan nanodayo?_" cletuk Midorima.

"Langsung aja beritanya deh" sahut Kagami.

"_Haah, hari ini diperkirakan Tokyo dilanda angin besar dan hujan yang datang sampai nanti malam, lalu untuk daerah-daerah seperti Shizuoka dan Kyoto masih dilanda hujan gerimis, tapi baru saja ada berita kalau sebuah pohon tumbang dan merusak dua mobil mewah milik perguruan Seihou. Untung tidak ada korban jiwa, sampai saat ini hanya itu nanodayo_" Midorima membaca berita dengan perlahan karena ada beberapa barang yang hampir aja mengenai wajahnya.

"Lantas apakah ada bencana lain yang ditimbulkan sampai saat ini?" tanya Kuroko.

"_Tidak ada berita yang datang tapi sebatas pohon tumbang aja nodayo_" jawab Midorima. "Oi, Midorima kayaknya kau salah ambil lokasi deh…" tukas Kagami.

_"Emangnya kenapa nanodayo? Menurut OHA ASA asalkan membawa gantungan kunci kodok aja itu akan membuatku berun—"_ PLAAAK! Sebuah rok mini gambar angrybird terbang neplok kea rah Midorima.

"…" hening sesaat.

" Ano.. Midorima kun" Kuroko yang hendak siaran lagi melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa, tentunya Akashi dan Kagami juga.

"_Ma..maap nanodayo ini…_" belum kembali melaporkan berita tiba-tipa 'PLOOOOK!' sebuah BH langsung nemplok di depan wajahnya Midorima lagi.

_ "Kyaaaa itu punyaku semua! Dasar tukang nerbangin dalemaaan! Kurang ajar!_" tanpa kompromi seorang ibu-ibu gembrot langsung ngehajar Midorima pake panci.

_"Adaaaw! Adaw! Adooh siapa yang nerbangin hal ga bermutu kayak gitu! Masa talinya Cuma satu nodayo!"_ seru Midorima ikutan rusuh. Lalu Akashi langsung mematikan pemandangan di layar besar itu.

.

.

"Telenopelanya bagus juga ya" jawab Akashi sok ga tau. "Besok bakal ada berita duka ga,ya?" tanya Kuroko kuatir.

"Beneran nih? Kayaknya aku yakin besok bakal ada undangan ke rumah sakit deh" jawab Kagami.

"Ya sudahlah kita lanjut ke berita selanjutnya aja" tukas Akashi.

"Berita selanjutnya datang dari seorang pria yang berasal dari Kaijou yaitu Kasamatsu Yukio yang menemukan teman-teman setimnya ditemukan babak belur di lapangan, mereka lalu dirujuk ke rumah sakit terdekat" tutur Kagami.

"Kebetulan orangnya ada di sini" jawab Kuroko.

"Oh Yukio Kasamatsu san,ya? Sungguh senang saya bertemu anda di sini… jadi gimana kronologis dari kejadian tidak menyenangkan itu?"tanya Akashi.  
Kasamatsu : "Yah sebenernya itu kejadian yang sangat cepat terjadi, akibat bola basket…

Kagami : "Hah masa Cuma gara-gara bola basket mereka masuk rumah sakit?"

Kuroko :"Apakah mereka mendapatkan cidera akibat pertandingan?"

Kasamatsu : "Sebenernya…."

(lagu tegang entah mengapa mengalun begitu aja, kayaknya ada yang main drum di studio tetangga).

Kasamatsu : "Sebenernya karena mereka salah oper, karena di sono ga ada jaring pengaman makanya tuh bola melambung ampe mecahin bonsai sama mecahin kaca orang, berhubung tuh pemiliknya ternyata mantan preman dan sekaligus atlet sumo ya abis deh timku begitu aja…."

Semua hening. LAGI

"Kok semuanya ampe kagum begitu sih?" tanya Kasamatsu. "Ah maap, sepertinya anda tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka semua?" Kagami bertanya balik.

"Abis kalo mau jenguk keseringan ujan, males jadinya toh mereka semu selamet…" sahut Kasamatsu.

"Wuah beneran ya kepala anda ketancep paku dimana?" Akashi sweatdrop.

"Udahan wawancaranya kan? Ada konser orgen tunggal yang musti aku datengin tuh artisnya lumayan, sampe jumpa" Kasamatsu ngeloyor tanpa permisi.

"Kasamatsu kun ga nunggu?" tanya Kuroko. "Nunggu apaan?" .

"Nunggu diusir" jawab Kuroko. Sebuah sandal langsung nemplok di wajah Kuroko.

"Ehem-ehem maap sepertinya tamu kita terlalu baik hari ini, emm oke langsung aja kita menuju ke berita selanjutnya, datang dari Kise Ryota yaitu reporter yang sedang bertugas untuk mengecek keadaan lalu lintas di siang hari ini" Akashi kembali membacakan berita dan menyalakan layar di belakangnya.

_ "Ahaaa! Akashicchi! Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah kedingingan di sini!_" seru Kise dari lokasi.

"Yaa maap, banyak yang perlu di lakuin" jawab Akashi.

"Lantas bagaimana keadaan di sana Kise?" tanya Kagami sibuk menutupi kepalanya pake ember karena bocor mulai merata kemana-mana.

_ "Hmm di sini? Lalu lintas maceeet! Ampe 4 km, gara-gara ujan dan ada bagian yang banjir!"_ cerocos Kise ga kayak ngebawain berita.

"Uh, oke, aku mulai cemas" bisik Kagami.

_"Jadi bagaimana? Aku harus apa? Emangnya ga ada kerjaan lain apa selaen ngebuat aku ngedeplok di sini ampe kehujanan, aku bisa kerokan nanti di rumah!_" protes Kise.

"Berisik amat sih! Cepetan lapor aja apa yang terjadi kalo ga coba kau minggir sedikit!" seru Akashi keki.

"_Tuh liat, banyak kan mobil sama motornya, tau ga tadi aku hampir aja ketabrak mobil dan untungnya aku minggir terus—"_.

Sebelum laporan ato lebih tepatnya curcol dadakan Kise selesai ada sebuah baliho terbang menyongsong dari belakang cowok kece berambut kuning itu.

"KISEE TIARAAAP!" seru Akashi feat Kagami.

"_Emangnya mau latian mili_—"

"BLEDAAAAAANG! Kise langsung ditabok sama plang baliho obat sakit perut itu dan layar mendadak menjadi item dan bersemut.

"Uh… waaw banyak korban…" tukas Kagami. "Eniwei masih ada berapa berita sih yang perlu kita bacakan?" tanya Akashi.

"Sampe authornya bosen nulis kayaknya" jawab Kuroko.

"Terus kita mau kayak gini? Masih mending kalo studionya bagus, eh kok airnya makin banyak sih?" tanya Kagami.

"Waaa Banjirr! Wuaduhh! Gawat atapnya bolong makin gede!" seru Akashi kayak kesetanan dan mulai ber-OOC lagi.

"Ambil ember!" seru Kagami. "Embernya Cuma ada satu,kaka" jawab Kuroko lagi.

"Wuaduuh! Gawaat! Masa kita kudu nguras dulu!?" teriak Kagami mau ga mau nguras sebelum berkas mereka nyemplung ke genangan air di bawah mereka.

"Ini apa-apaan sih Authornya ngerjain banget, mentang-mentang mau idul adha gitu,ya!?" protes Akashi ikutan nguras pake serokan.

"Mana aku tau, emang apa hubungannya ama Idul adha, emang itu apaan!?" seru Kagami serius nguras.

"Itu acara motong-motong kambing" sahut Kuroko .'BREEESSSSSHH BYURRRR!" Kembali air datang dan mengguyur mereka bertiga.

"Beneran perlu nowdrop" ujar Kuroko sambil menadahi kepalanya pake ember kayak mau perang.

"Lain kali sewa studio yang ada di Trans tipi aja" tukas Kagami. "Kejauhan om, kita ada di Tokyo!" Akashi langsung menggemplang kepala Kagami.

"Aaaaaa…. Terus kuraaas! Kuraas!" komando Akashi bersamaan dengan Kagami. "Nanti aku kasih Mira* Ocha biar Ganbatte ya" tukas Kuroko sambil bawa pompom.

"Sekalian teh Pucuk harum biar, PUCUK-PUCUK-PUCUK!" timpal Kagami. Jadi, sebagai readers yang baik mari kita tinggalkan sejenak ketiga pembawa acara kita lagi nguras yuk!

bagaimanakah nasib studio? berita apa ya yang bakal mereka bacain lagi? kira-kira mereka bakal kapok ga kalo  
Author terus nulis ampe lama-lama? hehehe kepo?

langsung aja ke

**TO BE KONTINYU!**

**Walah-walah sepertinya author terlalu ngebut, tapi tak apalah**  
**karena UTS alias ujiang tengah semester akan datang**  
**mungkin Author akan menembus batas diri dahulu yak **  
**ahahaha... makasih para readers yang sudah suka dengan cerita gaje ini**  
**selanjutnya tinggal...**

**R^R minna! :D**


	5. Tauran boo!

**REPORTASE KISEDAI YANG KATANYA OKE**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Karena beberapa kendala dan ternyata**  
**author masih belom bosen melakukan penyiksaan**  
**mereka kembali dengan segenap**  
**raga mereka(eaa)**

**WARNING : TYPO, HUMOR TIDAK DIBATASI, TIDAK UNTUK KOMERSIL!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Narrator :_**

**_ setelah berkerumun dengan beberapa air sehingga studio bukan menjadi lautan hanya menjadi kolam susu sehingga bapak-bapak datang untuk mencari susu tersebut, langsung saja datang dari studio RakuRin, bersama dengan pembawa acara kita yang rada kece namun rada oke, dibantu oleh pemuda bertampang rata namun tidak bermuka rata, bersama si alis tebal setebal bulu keteknya bang bokir dan menjadi satu di sebuah acara bernama REPORTASE KISEDAI YANG KATANYA OKE!_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Well kayaknya kita butuh narator baru untuk acara di episode sesudah ini" jelas Akashi yang ngos-ngosan abis nimba alias abis nguras studio yang tergenang oleh lautan luka dalam(author digampar) maksudnya tergenang oleh aer hujan yang masuk tanpa permisi dan tanpa kulonuwun dengan senang hati menjebol plavon atep studio ampe bolong 10 cm.

"Ahaha Akashi terlalu berlebihan sekarang saja kita lakukan acara ini dengan khidmat sebelum para readers marah karena author kita sedang kalang kabut mencari tumpangan laptop"jelas Kagami dengan sangat sopan ampe dia dikepret sama author yang lagi nulis.

"Hmm.. hari ini kita mau melakukan apa emangnya? Setauku semua berkas yang kita mau bacain udah tergenang semua alias udah ga bisa dibaca soalnya tulisannya pada ilang semua karena aer" Kuroko memperlihatkan sebuah kertas yang tulisannya tuh sangat indah saking indahnya ampe ga bisa dibaca.

"Ano.. bagaimana kita buat berita sendiri.. ng masalahnya kita ga punya tema" ujar Akashi.

"Eh masih ada berita yang bisa kita bacain tuh di papan.." tunjuk Kagami yang menunjuk sebuah papan yang bertuliskan sebuah berita.

"Darimana tuh papan segede baliho?" tanya Akashi. "Mirip baliho yang nawarin sedot wc di pinggir jalan raya" komen Kuroko.

"Seenggaknya kita ga berurusan dengan masalah sedot wc" jawab Kagami.

"Oke mari aku bacakan, euw kok kursinya agak basah-basah gimana gitu ya?" Tanya Akashi yang meraba-raba kursi yang sepertinya udah terkomentasi oleh air hujan.

" Baiklah ini bagian dari berita yang akan kita liput hari ini, ng.. ini adalah sebuah berita kala ditemukannya seorang tukang sayur yang diketahui bernama Takao Kazunari terlihat ketakutan ketika melewati pohon jengkol, dia mengaku kalau ada seorang mbak kunti yang tiba-tiba menyetop gerobaknya untuk belanja harian, setelah itu para polisi menggerebek pohon jengkol itu tapi mendapat perlawanan dari mbak kunti yang melawan para polisi dengan gagang sapu" tutur Akashi yang membaca tulisan ceker ayam yang berada di papan itu.

"Jadi intinya ini pertempuran antara tukang sayur, polisi, sama neng kunti? Jangan-jangan neng kunti yang kemarin dateng lagi" sahut Kagami.

"Sepertinya ga deh, ini kunti yang lain" jawab Kuroko.

"Darimana kamu tahu kalau ini kunti yang lain?" tanya Akashi.

"Soalnya mbak kunti yang kemarin pake high heel kembang-kembang, kalo yang di berita keliatannya belum kenal sama higheel" terang Kuroko dengan sangat polos. Semua diem berjamaah.

"Oke mari kita lanjut dengan berita selanjutnya, bagaimana Kagami? Apakah kau punya berita selanjutnya?" tanya Akashi dengan gaya sok oke.

"Hmm.. serasa kembali ke jaman batu.. eh yah ini adalah berita tentang tauran di sebuah komplek yang ga jauh dari studio kita? Hmm.. ini diperkirakan terjadi karena sebuah kesalahpahaman—".

"Heee itu sepertinya karena tauran mahasiswa yang protes pada pemerintah ya?" tebak Akashi.

"Ng, sepertinya tebakan anda kurang beruntung karena ternyata ini bukan tauran antara mahasiswa ini adalah tauran antar pedagang perabot dagangan yang dipicu oleh perebutan pembeli yang mencari sikat wc" jawab Kagami, Akashi langsung membisu, dia kali ini ternyata Jebret salah pemirsah.

"Uhuk, ng.. kita kudu langsung melakukan wawancara dengan salah seorang tukang perabot deh" tutur Akashi.

"Yak disini kita sudah kedatangan seorang pedagang perabot yang sudah siap dengan iket kepala berada nemplok di jidatnya.

"Hmm... sepertinya kita salah nanya ke orang" bisik Kagami.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kita kan bukan dari jaman VOC lagi masa ada ya pahlawan kesiangan kayak gini tapi bedanya dia ga bawa bambu dia bawanya cibuk buat mandi" tutur Kagami yang ga enak aja sama tamu yang diundang itu.

"Eh siapa yang bilang tadi gue ini pahlawan dari jaman VOC? Gue dateng dari aksi tauran eh ada yang geret-geret gue ampe ke sini emangnya ada perlu apa sih?" tanya cowok berbadan keker yang sepertinya adalah peserta tauran antara tukang perabot yang sedang diberitakan itu.

"Anoo sepertinya kita harus klarifikasi, kita mau wawancara anda sebagai salah satu pesrta tauran yang tadi sedang dibicarakan, kalau boleh nama anda siapa ya?" tanya Akashi dengan tampang dewasa biar dia ga langsung di gebuk sama cibuk mandi.

"Baiklah kita percepat saja, dengan siapa saya bicara?"tanya Akashi memulai wawancara seperti biasa.

"Nama saya, Soiichi Imayoshi, dan saya adalah pedagang perabotan paling keren yang pernah menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket tapi karena saya sudah kelas 3 SMA saya harus rajin bejalar dan bekerja untuk mencari biaya kuliah"jelas Imayoshi yang ngoceh sambil mainin cibuknya yang berwarna pink cerah ngejreng itu.

"Wuaduh kayaknya anda terlalu semangat, coba jelaskan kronologis kenapa anda bisa melakukan tauran kayak gitu" tukas Kuroko kagum.

Imayoshi : "Sebenernya sih simpel, karena pembeli yang sebelumnya mau ke tempat saya eh tapi malah direbut sama tukang yang bernama Hyuuga Junpei terus tu pembeli mau aja ke tempat si kacamata sialan itu(padahal sendirinya juga pake kacamata)"

Akashi : "Kan masih ada pembeli yang lain"

Imayoshi : "Ada pembeli palelu, yang bener aja orang gue jualan di deket kuburan terus juga malem-malem, yang bantuin gue tauran tuh ya para pedagang dari dunia laen semua tau kebetulan mereka juga jualan perabotan"

semua hening sesaat

Kagami : "Euh, kok kedengernyanya nambah serem aja sih, berarti yang sekarang lagi tauran tuh bukan manusia?"

Imayoshi : "Ya bukan lah, yang bener aja masa iya ada yang mau tauran tengah malem di deket kuburan kecuali aa ocong sama koleganya!?"

Akashi : Napa kau yang sewot, udah sana informasi kau ga bermutu, balik lagi aja sono tauran lagi sama mahkluk-mahkluk akerat!"

Imayoshi : Siapa yang nyuruh gue ke sini coba, kenapa lo yang nyewot!?

"Adooh udah sono jangan tauran di sini, udah kita kena banjir entar mau tauran lagi? Udah rusak ancur maning entar nih studio(Kagami jadi orang jawa!)" seru Kagami mencak-mencak ga jelas.

"Ya udah kita semua putus, BYE!" Akashi yang eror gara-gara seteres.

" Heh emangnya kapan kita jadian? Emang kita pasangan Maho apa?" seru Kagami ga kalah seteres.

" Akashi kun jangan selingkuh! Kamu udah dimiliki sama Kotaro kun!" tukas Kuroko. "Ini lagi bocah ngajak ribut! Udah deh mending kita tutup sesi teriak-teriakan ini dengan mengatakan ALHAMDULLILAH!" Akashi dengan gaya uztad ala di tipi-tipi membuat orang di sana semakin cengo tingkat kecamatan.

"Akashi kun udah mulai pindah agama ato pindah keyakinan?" tanya Kuroko dengan tampang wow di depan dan wow di belakang(?).

"Dia mulai pindah rumah" jelas Kagami.

"Bukan, dia mulai pindah otaknya yang dari perut pindah ke tangan, dari tangan pindah ke kaki, dari kaki ke kepala, dan kepala ga kemana-mana..lalalalalala..." Imayoshi langsung nyanyi-nyanyi.

"Itu Iklan merek susu kan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Iya, susu merek cap ibu.." tukas Akashi. "Akashi mulai mesum" tutur Kagami.

"Dia mulai menapaki jalan orang dewasa" jelas Kuroko lagi.

"Akashi ternyata mulai menggila ya?" tanya Imayoshi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu masih di sini?" tanya Kagami.

"Kan yang mau tauran kan saya? Mending kita tauran bareng di sini" jelas Imayoshi.

"Heee ide bagus" tutur Kagami. "Tunggu maksud kamu apa ya?"tanya Akashi yang kembali pada kenyataan.

"Maksud daku adalah bagaimana kalo kita pindah taurannya di studio ini, kan kebetulan para peserta taurannya pada ada di depan studio nah dengan segala keterbatasan saya yang ditarik-tarik jadi ga sempet ikutan tauran lagi mending kita taurannya pindah ke sini biar lebih mantap dan lebih hot soalnya kan masuk ke tipi" tutur Imayoshi dengan muka yang amat lempeng pake banget.

"WHAT THE PRET! KAMPRET! EMANGNYA STUDIO KITA LAPANGAN BUAT TAURAAN! APAA!?"seru Kagami dan Akashi dengan wajah sumringah(lha?).

"Yahkan biar efisien" jawab Imayoshi.

"KELUARR!" sebelum seruan Kagami dan Akashi selesai terjadilah penggerebekan dadakan dan ternyata benar aja para pedagang perabotan pada pindah lokasi tauran di dalem studio dengan beberapa atribut yang ga kalah kerennya sampe gerpbak-gerobaknya juga ikutan di bawa!

"KAYAKNYA KITA MUSTI NGUNGSI DEH!" seru Akashi dengan segenap jiwa raga melewati beberapa ranjau yang terlempar di mana-mana, mulai dari cibuk, ember, sikat cw, keranjang sampah sampe gagang sapu sama pel bertebaran kemana-mana.

"EMANGNYA KITA MAU KEMANA?!" seru Kagami menyahuti suara Akashi dari seberang.

"Tanya Ayu tingtot aja" jawab Kuroko dengan misdirectionnya.

"KUROKO! TETSUYAA!" sepertinya kita sudahi dulu acara kita karena saking banyaknya barang bertebangan kayak UFO lagi buat acara festival dadakan reportase kita akan kembali berlanjut entah kapan dan dimana tempatnya, yang jelas tetaplah kepo dengan segala hal yang ada di cerita ini karena cerita ini sangat sangat masih berlanjut dengan kegilaannya.

masi pada kepo kan? oke deh lanjot kekepoannya, kita langsung ke

**TO BE KONTINYU! **

**Waaaks lewat dari dedline! maapkan hambamu yang leptopnya kolaps ini readers!**  
**kita akan kembali di acara berikutnya kalau taurannya udah selesai, **  
**oke author mau cingcai dulu sebelum ada yang nabok ahahaha**  
**Dont forget to **  
**R^R yaaa**


	6. Orang bule!

**REPORTASE KISEDAI YANG KATAYA OKE! **

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu punya Om Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Summary : Habis tawuran terus ngeliat orang Bule...****tapi kok... jadi...**

**WARNING : TIDAK DISARANKAN UNTUK PENGGEMAR ROMANCE! **  
**HUMOR BERTABURAN**

.

.

.

* * *

**_narrator : Karena mengajak para pedagang perabot masuk ke studio dengan tanpa dosa, seketika menjadi tawuran berencana yang membuat para penonton mengungsi dan para pembaca berita langsung ikutan tawuran! Tetapi berkat Author sekarang kita kembali ke acara, bersama para pembaca berita yang agak seglek dengan bertampang oke tapi tidak seoke Bruch Lee! Para atlet basket yang mengaku bekerja sambilan sebagai tukang nasi goreng dan lainnya, inilah dia Akashi Seijuurou, si mungil bertampang manis dengan wajah tanpa dosa Kuroko Tetsuya, dan si manusia berkepala kompor, Kagami Taiga! Kembali lagi di acara REPORTASE KISEDAI YANG KATANYA OKE!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Huff, kita sampe mana ya, kok kita ga merasa ada suara narrator nyebelin yang pembukaannya suka nyelekit?" Tanya Kagami dengan gagang sapu sudah terparkir di tangannya.

"Masalahnya yang kita tanyakan adalah apa yang terjadi barusan? Sepertinya kita baru ikut pertempuran perang dunia ke 4" tukas Akashi yang celingukan dengan sebuah ember di kepalanya dan sebuah payung sebagai tamengnya.

"Hmm para tukang perabot seteres pada kemana? Udah pada ngilang kan?" Tanya Kuroko dengan penuh penghayatan karena dia takut ketampar pake cibuk ato kejatohan cowet yang jatoh bak asteroid.

"Kayaknye mereka udah pada pegel tawuran di sini tunggu aja mereka pada tawuran dimana nantinya" tukas Akashi kembali ke tempat duduknya, setelah beberes dan mengembalikan berkas yang bertaburan mereka bertiga kembali ON AIR.

"Baiklah, siap. Sekarang! Selamat siang pemirsa maap karena banyak benturan keras jadinya kita kayak kembali ke jaman flinstone, kita akan kembali dengan beberapa berita yang akan menghiasi layar kaca anda, dan sebelumnya mungkin ada beberapa hal yang akan juga menghiasi layar kaca anda selain berita kami" tutur Kagami dengan logat yang baik dan benar.

"Hari ini kita akan kembali dengan berita mengenai luar negeri, karena kita udah bahas berita dalam negeri kita akan bahas tentang orang-orang yang berada di luar negeri…" Kagami memilah-milah beritanya.

"**Pemirsa telah ditemukan seorang pedagang yang sepertinya terjaring razia karena dia memperjual belikan seorang anak tanpa ada surat ijin terlebih dahulu, tidak ada motiv di balik semua ini tetapi diyakini sang penjual anak ini bermaksud untuk menghidupi keluarganya yang punya 4 orang anak"** Kuroko membacakan berita.

"Waduh sadis amat tuh orang, beritanya darimana?" Tanya Akashi. "Lebih tepatnya sih dari Inggris" jawab Kuroko.

"Gawat tuh, emang anak apaan yang dijual ampe segitunya?" sekarang Kagami ikutan kepo. "Sebenernya sih dia langsung menjualnya ke PET SHOP" jawab Kuroko cepat.

"HAH?" Akashi ft Kagami langsung paduan suara singkat. "Iya, di berita ini mengatakan anak itu dijual ke pet shop karena si pemilik ga tau mau jual kemana lagi katanya sih tokonya ga ada yang deket" sahut Kuroko lagi.

"Masa Anak orang dijual ke pet shop siiihh!?" seru Kagami. "Anak orang?" sekarang Kuroko yang cengo.

"Iya, masa ada orang setega itu menjual anak kandungnya ke PET SHOP! Pliss deh jaman emang makin edan yaa!?" cerocos Akashi.

"Siapa yang bilang anak orang? Orang si pemilik rela aja menjual anak itu ke sana? Lagian ini juga bukan anaknya, ini kan ANAK MONYET HUTAN.. masa iya si pemilik mau mengaku anaknya itu monyet sih?" terang Kuroko menjelaskan, semua langsung diem.

"Oh ANAK MONYET toh…" Cuma itu yang meluncur di mulut keduanya, mereka pun bertanya sebenarnya acara apa ini sambil terherman-herman.

"Oke sekarang kita masuk ke sesi wawancara seperti biasa, karena hari ini kita lagi bahas tentang luar negeri, di sini diceritakan kalau di Thailand sedang dibuka pendaftaran baru mahasiswa dan perguruan untuk murid-murid asing terutama mereka yang hendak mengincar beasiswa… kebetulan sekali kita akan tersambung oleh saudara Himuro yang sudah diterbangkan ke sana" kali ini Akashi yang membacakan beritanya.

"Maksudnya diterbangkan itu kok serasa maketin sesuatu ke negeri laen deh" tukas Kagami Cuma sweatdrop. "Ya udah kita langsung sambungkan langsung aja! Tetsuya nyalakan channelnya!" perintah Akashi dengan kewibawaan yang udah luntur.

"Oke, dicolok kemana kabelnya?" Tanya Kuroko yang sedari tadi mantengin kabel channel tipi di belakang meja kerja, sebelumnya karena takut memunculkan kebakaran semua kabel dicabut untuk kepentingan umat manusia.

"Colokin ke idungmu aja" sambar Akashi yang keki tingkat kecamatan kabupaten Tokyo(?).

Kemudian dalam hitungan detik muncullah Himuro yang ternyata udah stand by dengan seorang pria Thailand, mereka berada di ruangan yang tidak begitu besar dan hanya ada sebuah sofa berserta peralatan lainnya yang tampak rame banget.

"Hmm okeh Himuro Tatsuya senang melihatmu lagi sekarang, dan kalau boleh ga tau anda sedang bersama siapa ya?" Tanya Kuroko asal. "

Tetsuya ada yang salah dari pertanyaanmu" bisik Akashi.

_"Oh ini dia seorang murid pelajar di Thailand Univ dan dia sangat senang bisa berbagi pengalaman dengan kalian semua yang masih bocah duduk di bangku SMA"_ Himuro menyapa dengan senyum pepsodentnya.

"Maaf Tatsuya itu pujian ato celaan?" Tanya Kagami yang ga seneng dibilang bocah padahal orang yang di depannya sekarang juga masih duduk di bangku SMA.

"Kita langsung saja ke wawancaranya ya" Akashi melanjutkan acara.

_"Baik-baik ini adalah Mr. Rico dia adalah murid dari fakultas ekonomi di sini"_ tutur Himuro.

"_Hello nice to meet you all, sorry I m not good to speak Japan!"_ sapanya dengan bahasa Inggris yang masih lumayan untuk orang Thailand.

"Hello Mr. Rico, so do you like your university?" Tanya Kagami, kalo untuk bahasa asing emang Kagami jagonya, Akashi sih emang bisa tapi untuk sementara serahin ke Kagami aja kalo salah dia yang bakal dicaci maki dan repurtasinya sebagai si orang yang selalu benar akan tercoreng moreng begitu aja.

_"Yeaah! Of course! Ahahaha"_ Rico Cuma tertawa, entah apa yang lucu tapi mereka semua Cuma mengangguk sambil senyum garing.

"Oh yeah Mr Rico say that you teach him a keyboard?" Akashi bertanya pada Himuro, kagok pake ngomong Inggris soalnya biar Mr Rico juga ngerti.

_"Aha, yea, but I think you can show your talent to play your keyboard Sr. Rico!"_ Himuro mengamini pernyataan Akashi.

"_Yeah yeah, Mr. Himuro teach me for a while!"_ seru Mr. Rico riang.

"Hmm… can you show it?" Pinta Kagami. "Of course, I m really glad!"kemudian Rico berjalan ke keyboardnya, dia duduk dan menyetel semua keyboard sesuai keinginannya.

Mungkin readers merasa kalo orang yang diwawancara oleh Himuro adalah seorang mahasiswa yang berpendidikan oke dengan talent luar biasa namun untuk beberapa menit itu memang benar, tapi beberapa menit berikutnya semua berubah seketika ketika Mr. Rico sang manusia dari fakultas ekonomi melancarakan bakatnya yang ternyata… SAMA SEKALI GA BAKAT!.

Mr. Rico menyanyikan lagunya Good Time punyanya OWL CITY tapi entah apakah emang sambungannya yang bermasalah ato kuping mereka semua yang di sana yang salah ato keyboardnya yang rusak suara yang terdengar dari keyboard Mr. Rico seperti ini ; _"TREENG ETRENG ENTRENG DROK-DROOOK PREEET..JEBREEET—PTAAAKK.. OUUOOUUO IT'S A GOOD TIMEE! BRENG-EBRENG-EBRENG!" _kira-kira begitu.

Akashi langsung nangis, Kagami kejang-kejang, Kuroko langsung tengkurep di meja. Himuro yang sejatinya pake ear plug Cuma bisa senyum padahal perutnya tuh udah mules banget.

_"Hooouuooo! I think its good! I can sing this song in my church!"_ seru Mr. Rico. _"Pardon? In church? How many people in there?"_ Tanya Himuro yang kaget super kaget.

_"Ah about one hundred thirty four…"_ jawaban Mr. Rico langsung membuat Himuro bersujud. "_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan nywa 134 orang di gereja?"_ Tanya Himuro dalem ati.

_"I think you can sing it in your graduation…"_ tutur Himuro. "Oh no its to long sr! I cant wait, maybe I can sing 'Take a Bath flower in the night!" seru Mr Rico.

_"HAH APA?! WHAT! EXCUSE ME CAN I GAMPAR YOUR JIDAT!?_" seru Himuro.

_"Do you wanna me to sing that song?"_ Tanya Mr. Rico. "Aku menciptakan mahkluk neraka yang akan nyanyi di gereja…" bisik Himuro. Dan layar kembali bersemut. "Udah selsesai? Ngomong-ngomong tadi tuh si mr mau nyanyi lagu apa?" Tanya Akashi yang udah selesai nangis.

"Take a bath flower in the night" jawab Kagami. "Apa artinya?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Mandi kembang tengah malam…" semua hening, bukannya itu lagu dangdut? Tunggu emangnya bisa gitu bule nyanyi, syairnya jadi gimana dong? Seriusan tuh bule gila.

"Dan dia mau nyanyiin tuh lagi di gerejanya yang ada 134 orang nanti" sambung Kagami.

"GILEEE! BENERAN MAU MATIIN ORANG SECARA MASSAL TUH!" seru Akashi dengan wajah WOW. Tapi sebelum mereka siaran lagi ternyata layar kembali menyala dan dilihat adalah Himuro bersama si Midorima yang entah dateng darimana bersama si Mr Rico.

"I can sing that song right? Or I will sing Mr TOYIB huh?" Tanya Mr Rico. "kayaknya dia butuh diperbaruin" bisik Kagami yang cengo mendengar judul lagu yang berubah dari BANG TOYIB jadi MR TOYIB.

"Can tou stop speaking? May I sodok your mata sekarang?" pinta Akashi dari studio.

"OKEEE I WILL SING! DREEENG EDRENG-EDREENG! SR TOYIB-SR TOYIB WHY YOU NOT GO HOME! YOUR SON YOUR SON CALLING FOR YOUR NAME! JEBREET-JEBREET!" Mr Rico langsung nyanyi masi dengan keyboardnya. "SIAPA SAJA HENTIKAN MANUSIA ITU…" pinta Kagami.

"PARDON, CAN I SMACK YOUR HEAD NOW?" Himuro dengan wajah malaikatnya langsung menyumpel Mr Rico bersama Midorima, tapi karena kejadian di sensor semua yang nonton Cuma sweatdrop.

"Butuh tisu? Aku mau nangis lagi" Tanya Akashi. "Butuh dibeliin peti mati ga?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ngg… selanjutnya kita mau baca berita apa?" Tanya Kagami. Semua hening. Ga ada bahan? Terus mereka mau baca apa nanti? Kepo?

masi kepooo pemirsaaaa!? oke lanjuut ke...

**TO BE KONTINYUU! **  
**Weeewww aje gile kayaknya author kelewat sinting! mending daripada kita**  
**lanjut ke tempat yang makin gila, kita coba ke ****R^R minaaa**


	7. berita koplak

**REPORTASE KISEDAI YANG KATANYA OKE!**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu punyanya Om Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Berita yang ingin disampaikan**  
**readers pun turut terlibat lhoo!**

**WARNING : Semakin tidak karuan, semakin gaje, dan semakin**  
**tidak jelas kemana arah tujuannya!**

**.**

.

* * *

_**Narrator :**_

_**Akibat kekurangan bahan bacaan mereka pun sekarang harus mencari bahan cemoohan yang disiarkan langsung dari gedung terjelek seantero Kota Tokyo, bersama dengan para pembawa acara terkoplak dan terseglek sedunia perbasketan! Pembawa acara yang paling narsis dengan kadar OOC melebihi kadar keasaman keteknya tukang baso, berambut merah alami karena selalu dicuci dengan Downy anti kuman, si Emperor Eye yang ga mau di salahkan inilah dia Seijuurou Akashi! Bersama dua orang rekan laknatnya, si muka polos dengan hati yang tajam, wajah lugu tak berdosa, si manusia bayangan Kuroko Tetsuya, dan si macan yang perlu dilindungi oleh Suaka Margasatwa, ace dari Seirin yang tidak kenal kata 'kenyang', Kagami Taiga. Bersama mereka langsung dari studio RAKURIN, inilah acara kita **_

_**REPORTASE KISEDAI YANG KATANYA OKE!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hah hoh bagus pembukaannya emang nyelekit tapi ga masalah deh mending kita langsung capcus baca berita sebelum ada kerusuhan lagi yang datang" tukas Akashi yang berhasil memperbaiki dirinya yang sempat konslet beberapa chapter lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong emangnya kita mau baca berita apaan, kan beritanya udah habis?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tenang sepertinya aku mendapat bahan bagus yang langsung dari narasumbernya!" seru Akashi dengan cahaya dewa yang menyinari.

"Akashi, ada aura hitam di belakangmu" sahut Kagami sweatdrop.

"Kalau aku pasti udah malu melihat rekan kerjaku seperti ini" tukas Kuroko.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar mahkluk kurang ajar yang pernah aku tau, oke daripada kita berdebat soal itu mending kita langsung dengan acara kita, aku sudah menghubungi teman-temanku dari klub regular basket untuk liputan" tutur Akashi dengan bangga.

"Mau minta bantuan Nebuya dan Kotaro? Tolong deh mending kalo mereka liputan ke kebun binatang aja" sahut Kagami.

"Bukan, aku minta Reo untuk melakukan liputan tentunya bersama dengan Kotaro juga" sahut Akashi.

"Tapi pertama kita harus bacakan berita, ada sumbangan dari readers kita untuk berita selanjutnya. Aduh aku sangat terharu ternyata mereka yang mereview tau bagaimana keadaan kita yang serba kekurangan" kata Akashi.

"Sepertinya kau yang kekurangan Akashi kun" jawab Kuroko. "Apa yang kekurangan maksudnya Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Otakmu kurang banyak, bukannya kamu pinter? Kok kamu jadi oon banget sih, selama kita ga bertemu kamu ngapain aja?" pertanyaan Kuroko langsungs digampar pake wajan oleh mantan kapten Teikou itu.

"SETAAAN!" Geram Akashi. "Sudah-sudah cepat bacakan beritanya!" lerai Kagami yang masih agak lebih waras.

"Ini adalah berita dari readers kita Kisafuuma, diberitahukan kalau sekarang segerombolan vampire terjerat sebuah kasus karena mereka yang bosan mengisap darah dari leher sekarang banting setir untuk mengisap darah dari pembalut yang mereka curi dari kamar mandi sebuah mess, mereka semua digrebek di sebuah toilet umum dan langsung digelandang oleh Bambang Pamungkas dan lalu dioper pada Zidan, Zidan mengelak, Zidan memberikannya pada Lionel Messy, dia menendang, JEBREEET dan GOOLLL!".

"…"para readers cengo, Kagami dan Kuroko langsung keringat dingin, dan Author langsung masuk ke WC.

"Ano, Akashi kun, kita lagi acara siaran berita bukan komentator sepak bola…" Kuroko mengingatkan.

"Oh ya? Maap-maap kemaren terlalu banyak ngeliat Dunia lain jadi begini sih" tutur Akashi.

"KAGAK NYAMBUNG KOPLAK!" Kagami langsung menyambit kepala Akashi dengan sandal.

"Haaah udah ga bener nih, sekarang langsung aja deh ke Kuroko! Ada berita apaan hari ini?" Tanya Kagami.

"Hmm ini berita perampokan, katanya ada sekelompok orang yang diketahuin mencuri dengan sangat terang-terangan di siang hari, mereka yang tertangkap basah langsung dikejar oleh warga kampong, bersama dengan polisi. Sekarang dikabarkan kalau baru 2 orang yang tertangkap sedangkan 1 orang lainnya masih buron" jelas Kuroko sambil membacakan berita.

"Wih keren banget tuh kasus, emangnya apa yang mereka colong? Siang-siang lagi, sungguh luar biasa sekali!" Kagami berdecak kagum.

"Apa yang mereka curi Tetsuya" Tanya Akashi yang sudah kembali menjadi anak yang normal.

"BIKINI…" jawaban Kuroko langsung membuat kedua rekannya terdiam tanpa kata, ga ada yang bernai komentar.

"Eh oh, map kok beritanya jadi menjurus ke sana? Nanti kita bisa dicekal sama FBI lho" jawab Akashi.

"Soalnya kata mereka yang ada di sana nolong kulkas kegedean mending nyolong bikini, ga susah diumpetin dan ga berat di bawa-bawa, warnannya juga beragam" kata Kuroko.

"Kita lagi siaran tentang berita panas, bukan topic yang panas, emangnya kita bawa acara apaan sih? Ini acara apaan ya?" sahut Kagami sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong tuh Bikini ukuran berapa? Ada yang Hello Kitty ga?" pertanyaan Akashi langsung membuat Kuroko dan Kagami jungkir balik.

"AKASHI PLEASE DEH! BANYAK ANAK KECIL YANG BACAAA!?" seru Kagami. "Kan yang tadi bisa di edit" tukas Akashi.

"Kamu pikir Author kita bakal mau ngedit-edit kayak begituan orang authornya juga sama aja!?" teriak Kagami dan langsung digiles sama author.

"Ya udah mending kita dengarkan dulu ada berita apa yang datang dari Kagami kun" Kuroko tetap tenang di tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, beritanya simple, tentang Korupsi. Ada salah satu anak dari perguruan Senshikan melakukan korupsi, yaitu pengambilan dana untuk membangun sebuah toilet umum, karena dana yang tidak mengalir dengan baik sekarang seluruh murid di perguruan itu tidak memilik kamar mandi dan terpaksa menggunakan sungai yang ada untuk buang air…" semua diem. "Aku merasa ga enak deh" tukas Akashi.

"Kalo kit abaca ini pulang-pulang kita bakal dituntut ga,ya?" Tanya Kagami. "Paling dicegat di tengah jalan" sahut Kuroko.

Beberapa saat terdiam dalam kebingungan akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan membacanya.

"Oh ya sekarang sesi membacakan berita langsung dari narasumber, kita bakal terhubung sama Reo di sebrang sana" kata Akashi dengan gaya alay.

"Emangnya dia ada dimana?" Tanya Kagami.

"Mending langsung aja deh ya, kita bakal tau kok dia ada dimana soalnya aku ga terlalu yakin dia bakal meliput hal yang wajar" jawab Akashi asal.

"Ga kapten ga anak buahnya kayaknya sama aja ya?" bisik Kagami.

"Akashi kun kan emang begitu dari dulu?" balas Kuroko sementara Akashi masih sibuk ngutak-atik channel yang bakal menghubungkan studio dengan Reo Mibuchi yang sedang melakukan liputan entah dimana itu, entah dia ada di antah berantah atau dia ada kandang singa juga ga ada yang tau.

"Wah akhirnya tersambung, halo Reo, kau ada di sana kan? Bisa kau terangkan kau ada dimana?" sapa Akashi.

"Halo Akashi san, kami semua ada di sebuah tempat yang sangat kontrofersial sekali karena kebetulan di sini juga ada kejadian yang bakal hot kalau diberitakan" sapa Mibuchi balik dari sebrang sana.

"Memangnya ada apa di sana?"Tanya Kagami.

"Terjadi kerusuhan pemirsa, ini bukan sembarang kerusuhan ini adalah kerusuhan yang tidak biasa, kerusuhan yang mengikut sertakan beberapa gender atau lebih tepatnya bukan hanya 1 gender" jawab Mibuchi.

"Ooo aku tau! Pasti ada tawuran ya, antara cewek dan cowok begitukah!? Apa motivnya?" seru Akashi.

"Oh bukan Akashi san, yang tawuran di sini bukan cewek atau cowok melainkan gabungan dari gender itu, yah kebanyakan sih karena motiv persaingan bisnis" kata Mibuchi. "Tunggu, gabungan? Jangan bilang kalau yang lagi tawuran tuh banci semua?" tebak Akashi.

"Exactly!" jawab Mibuchi sok Inggris.

"Dan aku tebak kau ada di TAMAN LAWANG ya?" Tebak Kagami.

"Wah kau benar sekali, masalahnya karena sepertinya seru makanya aku liput saja! Hahahahaha" Mibuchi Cuma ketawa garing, semua orang di studio Cuma diem, sedangkan latar belakang Mibuchi yang rame oleh segerombolan banci itu ternyata lama-lama makin deket kea rah Mibuchi.

"Euh, Reo mending kau segera pergi dari situ deh" tukas Akashi.

"Hah apa Akashi san? Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu!" seru Mibuchi. "Perasaanku tidak enak nih" jawab Kuroko.

"Sama denganku, hei Mibuchi cepat menyingkir dari sana!" perintah Kagami.

"Aku ga dengar terlalu berisik di sini!?" sahut Mibuchi lagi memperbaiki mikerofone nya.

"CEPET LARI DARI SITU GOBLOOOKK!" Seru Akashi dan Kagami. Tapi terlambat beberapa high heel dan weiges langsung menghantam kepala Mibuchi, beberapa banci mengeroyokinya dan layar kembali bersemut.

"Apakah kali ini korban telah berjatuhan, kayaknya besok bakal ada yang masuk ke Koran deh" jawab Kagami. "Hmm jadi judul liputannya adalah TAWURAN BANCI TAMAN LAWANG begitu ya?" tukas Kuroko.

"Aku turut berduka cita padanya" tutur Akashi.

"Baiklah sekarang kita beralih ke berita lain, mengenai kebotakan, ternyata kebotakan tidak hanya merebak ke manula atau orang-orang dewasa juga karena ternyata sekarang kebotakan sudah menjalar ke salah satu sekolah yaitu SEIHOU gakuen. Kebotakan yang terjadi bukan terjadi karena sengaja tetapi karena ketidak sengajaan. Salah satu murid di perguruan itu terkena malpraketk waktu dia memotong rambutnya ke salon, karena salah cukur akhirnya dia membotaki rambutnya" terang Kuroko.

"Sepertinya aku tau orang yang kau maksud" jawab Kagami.

"Kita kesampingkan soal itu, sekarang ada berita lain tentang sebuah berita unik, ini adalah sepasang kekasih yang mengatakan kalau mereka adalah pasangan terunik di dunia mengapa begitu?".

"Mereka bilang, 'Aku cinta kau, kau cinta aku, dan kita berdua adalah PRIA" potong Kuroko. Semuanya langsung kembali mengheningkan cipta.

"Maaf sepertinya ada yang salah dengan sepasang kekasih itu" jawab Akashi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita undang saja mereka ke sini, sekalian saja dengan orang-orang yang melakukan tawuran di Taman Lawang itu?" Kuroko ternyata men-calling orang-orang yang dimaksud.

"Tung—apa maksudmu!? Jangan seenaknya! Tetsuyaaa!" seru Akashi.

"Kau mau menghancurkan studio ini lagi!?" teriak Kagami.

"KAN BIAR SEMAKIN CETAR MEMBAHANA" jawab Kuroko yakin.

"KUROKOOO! TETSUYAA!". Sekali lagi mereka bakal kedatangan bencana besar karena Kuroko! benarkah mereka bakal bertahan? bagaimana kelanjutan cerita abal ini!?

masih kepo? masih ingin tau hahaha, lanjut ke :

**TO BE KONTINYUU!**  
**Yaampun sekali lagi yaampun hari ini akan update lagi**  
**maap ya agak aneh yaah mungkin bakal lebih aneh kedepannya**  
**oke daripada kita ngelantur lanjut ke **  
**R^R minna**


	8. Waria

**REPORTASE KISEDAI YANG KATANYA OKE!**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu punya Om Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Setelah itu rencana jahat Kuroko menjadi kenyataan!**

**WARNING : OOC, ABURADUL, NANO-NANO!**

.

.

* * *

_**Narrator**_

_** : Disiarkan langsung dari studio paling indah di Tokyo, yang dihuni oleh para mahkluk astral yang terpercaya, orang-orang odong dengan sejuta pesona di wajah mereka yang oplosan cuka dan spirtus! Berebekal keinginan dan mental baja si pembawa acara RAKURIN yang paling nista dan terunyu, Akashi Seijuurou, bersama kedua— #DUAAK #BAK- BUK- BUK# BAK ##%$^%!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Oke, lanjut aku malas mendengarkan celotehan narrator gaje di atas" tukas Akashi yang berhasil mendepak sang narrator tanpa bayaran dengan tanpa dosa.

"Hei, Akashi lebih baik yang di awal itu disensor aja, bahaya banyak anak-anak nanti pada ditiru!" sahut Kagami yang membawa papan bertuliskan 'KIDS, TRY THIS AT HOME' kayaknya dia salah bawa papan, untung aja dia ga membawa papan reklame ato baliho sedot wc.

"Well masalah tentang anak-anak ini ada berita dari readers kita yang sepertinya sangat pengertian karena dia tau kita ga punya berita" jawab Kuroko dengan membawa sebuah kartu bergambar JUPE(?).

"Ato mungkin karena authornya yang mandek ga punya ide?" Kagami langsung ditendang.

"Eniwei itu kok gambarnya JUPE? Readers kita penggemar JUPE?" tanya Akashi sweatdrop.

"Bukan, katanya biar lebih kreatif karena mengira Akashi itu orang lebay mesum yang mengincer BH kardus" sahut Kuroko polos. Akashi langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan Kuroko dengan mata berkilat setajam SILET!.

"Sudah kalian berdua, OOC berlebihan! Nanti fans kalian bisa ngacir semua" peringat Kagami.

"Tidak akan ada fans yang lari hanya karena berita seperti ini" tutur Akashi. "Kecuali kalo Akashi menjadi tersangka kasus pencurian BIKINI di super market". "Diam kau Tetsuya" gejolak awan hitam kembali meranah di sekitar mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa beritanya Kuroko?" tanya Kagami dengan cepat sebelum ada pertempuran darah di studio itu.

"Ini, ada dari Kisafuuma dia mengirimkan sebuah berita yaitu seorang siswa yang diketahui tidak memakai celana lari mengelilingi lapangan dan dia mencuri celana satpam hingga terjadi baku hantam antara sang murid tak bercelana dan satpam yang merasa terdiskriminasikan karena pencurian tidak bermoral itu, sampai sekarang pihak KUA sedang mengusutnya dan akan membawa kedua manusia itu ke penghulu terdekat…" tutur Kuroko dengan wajah serius.

"Maap, itu berita pencurian atau perselingkuhan antar sesame jenis?" tanya Akashi. Semua hening.

"Kok make bawa-bawa pihak KUA? Emang mereka mau kawin gitu?" tanya Kagami yang heran sungguh terlalu(halah).

"Masalahnya pas si satpam hendak mengambil kembali celananya si murid itu bilang begini; 'Tolong-tolong jangan nodai aku, nikahkan saja aku!' begitu".

Jawaban Kuroko membuat keduanya hanya memasang wajah 'FLAT'."Oke jawaban klasik, next kayaknya kita punya berita lagi yang ga kalah heboh.

"Berita olahraga, seorang siswa tertuduh menyiksa temannya waktu bermain anggar dan sekarang siswa bernama Eikichi Nebuya itu tengah diintrogasi oleh petugas KPK" Kagami membaca berita.

"Tunggu, siapa? Nebuya? Kenapa dia sampai ke situ? Emangnya dia habis ngapain?" tanya Akashi yang agak shock mendengar teman seperjuangannya di klub basket bisa terjerat kasus.

"Katanya waktu bermain anggar dalam rangka 'nyoba-nyoba' Nebuya kun tidak sengaja mengarahkan anggarnya ke mata si coach hingga si coach harus dilarikan ke UGD" tutur Kagami.

"Manusia itu seperti bukan manusia" gumam Kuroko.

"Nanti aku bakal sering-sering ke penjaran, hei kok bisa nyampe KPK? Emang dia ngapain lagi?" Akashi baru ngeh.

"Nih, liat aja kayaknya dia salah diintrogasi deh" jawab Kagami.

"Ada berita yang lebih menghebohkan lagi nih, anggota Touo Gakuen yang melakukan tawuran tiba-tiba diringkus oleh polisi karena terduga melakukan aksi mutilasi waktu tawuran" sambung Kuroko.

"Waduh, aje gile kok bisa-bisanya sih Touo Gakuen kena begituan!? Mana aksi mutilasi lagi, emangnya mereka memutilasi apaan? Apakah mereka itu begitu geram ke polisi yang menghalangi mereka melakukan aksi itu?" oke, Akashi mulai alay plus lebay disertai OOC yang makin menambah sensasi yang melebihi aksinya Anang Ashyanti di pesta pernikahannya(ga nyambung).

"Oh mereka kedapatan melakukan aksi mutilasi di depan polisi dengan—".

"Aduuuh ini benar-benar berita eksklusif, apa si Aomine juga ikutan? Bagaimana terusnya? Siapa yang dimulitasi?" Kagami juga sama lebaynya.

"KODOK.." jawab Kuroko simpel. "Hah? Apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku kan sudah bilang mereka memutliasi sesuatu di sana, bukan seseorang jadi yang mereka lakukan adalah gerakan memutilasi kodok berjamaah yang langsung dikeroyok oleh para pecinta reptile sampai polisi juga ikutan" terang Kuroko. Akashi dan Kagami langsung mingkem.

"Kok kalian alay banget sih? Aku kan belum selesai baca berita" sekarang Kuroko yang mulai OOC.

"Kita terlalu out of the box ya?" tanya Akashi. "Terlalu malah" jawab Kagami.

Suasana mendadak dangdut—maksudnya mendadak menjadi kaku karena Kuroko yang sekarang mengira kedua temannya itu sudah terkena virus ALAY LEBAY SLEI OLA'I(lho) sedangkan Kagami dan Akashi merasa harga diri mereka yang sudah tinggi di dalam anime langsung jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu di fanfic ini, karena author sudah mendapatkan izin tertulis di atas batu kali oleh bapak Tadatoshi makanya mereka sudah tidak bisa keluar dari cerita ini sampe ceritanya habis.

"Ngg.. bagaimana kalau kita bahas tentang berita selanjutnya, berita ini mengabarkan bahwa tipi jaman sekarang lebih banyak dihinggapi oleh siaran-siaran sinetron tidak bermutu yang membuat para penonton sumpek, dan sekarang para warga dari staf pertelepisian melakukan gerakan untuk membuat sebuah acara kreatip yang melebihi YKS dengan LIMBAD sebagai pembawa acaranya" Akashi membacakan berita selanjutnya.

"Mereka mau buat siaran komedi atau debus?" tanya Kagami heran kenapa mas Limbad dibawa-bawa.

"Mereka mau buat acara mirip YKS feat debus, jadinya kan asik gitu loh" jawab Akashi lagi.

"Orang-orang jaman sekarang emang super wow ya, eh oh ya mana orang-orang yang waktu itu mau dipanggil sama Kuroko?" Kagami baru ngeh karena di chapter sebelumnya Kuroko sudah siap memanggil beberapa orang yang hendak dia wawancarai.

"Oh kebetulan aku sudah mengirim telegram pada mereka dan katanya mereka akan datang, termasuk sepasang pria yang saling mencintai itu" jawab Kuroko. "Tetsuya, sekarang jamannya facebook, twitter, line sama whatsapp kenapa masih pake begituan? Kenapa ga sekalian bawa PAGER ato ga kirim lewat burung merpati pos?" sewot Akashi.

"Maunya sih begitu tapi kalau begitu entar kita keburu tua ada di sini" terang Kuroko.

"Lebih tepatnya kita bakal mati duluan" cletuk Kagami.

Ternyata dan sangat ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko menjadi kenyataan—bukan-bukan karena Kuroko itu seorang Kapiten yang mempunyai pedang panjang atau seorang mentalis melebihi Dedikobuset yang bisa memanggil para narasumber, tapi karena sepertinya telegram Kuroko itu super modern yang dikirim dengan bantuan angin(nah lho).

Narasumber pertama adalah sepasang kekasih yang bergender sama, sebut saja mereka itu Ms dan Mr JhonThor Sey Calley, mereka keturunan orang Rusia dengan persilangan Manado dan peranakan Brebes(lho). Mereka pun masuk ke dalam studio dengan mesra dan agak membuat ketiga manusia yang berada di studio iflill pake banget.

Akashi : "Um.. maap anda berdua itu Ms dan Mr JhonThor? Bagaimana bisa kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti ini padahal kalian sesama laki-laki?"

Mr JhonThor : "Yaw kayrena syemua owrang berhak jyadi seypasyang keykasih asyal syaling menyayangiy"

Kagami : "Gaya bahasanya Cinta Laura"

Ms JhonThor : "Bewner seykaley say, akyu jyugaw syudah syuwka samya diya en jyadiw seyowrang istriy ywang bwaik"

**(Peringatan! Ms Jhonthor adalah seorang laki-laki, hanya karena tidak ingin membuat readers bingung mana yang istri jadi author menambahkan Ms, ingat DIA SEORANG LAKI-LAKI!)**

Kuroko : "Authornya pasti repot banget kalo nulis dialog mereka panjang-panjang, oh ya apakah kalian tidak malu? Maksudnya bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti ini?"

Mr Jhonthor : "Aywalnya ityuw kayrewna akyuw ma bebeb akyuw syuka syama Teleynopela apwa lagy wayktu nontyon di biyoskyop, pyas ityuw akyuw bertemwu dya di sebyelah kursiw akyuw pas adwa adyegan rowmantwis kamyi sawling meliyhat en fol in lop!"

Akashi : "Deuh bahasanya! Orang bule peranakan, oke seperti apa adegan romantic itu?"

Ms, Jhonthor : "Beygini nih ; 'Kamyu tak pa pa Rosalinda?". "Akyu tak apya-apya Fernando"

Mr, Jhonthor : "Owh draling, akyu makyin sayang bangyeet… "

My Honey " I Lop yu polepel"

Kagami : "Beneran liat Telenopela nih"

Akashi : "Aku mau muntah, siapa saja bawakan kresek"

Kuroko : "Harus masuk NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC "

Karena terlalu lama membiarkan sepasang bule sedeng itu di studio para pembawa acara dan penonton merasa mual, pusing, dan mencret-mencret, mereka bukan terkena muntaber tetapi terlalu lama melihat adegan super wow yang luar biasa itu. akhirnya Akashi mengusir keduanya dengan penuh perasaan yaitu DITENDANG kayak Zidan mau menembak tendangan penalty.

"Sudah kan? Bagus pemandangannya sudah tidak sumpek lagi, sekarang kita lanjut ke narasumber berikutnya" jawab Akashi.

Setelah itu masuklah beberapa orang berbadan keker namun menggunakan rok mini dan beberapa make up, dengan perpaduan kacang almond dan coklat yang nikmat—ralat—dengan perpaduan keseksian dan otot-otot yang mau nyaingin Aderai kedua mahkluk jadi-jadian itu masuk ke studio. Kagami dengan reaksi cengo, Kuroko dengan reaksi melotot kayak ikan mujaer, dan Akashi pasang pose Cherrybellek dengan ga imut sambil berkata 'OMG'(yaks.,.).

"Maap, om eh neng… kalian yang waktu itu di TAMAN LAWANG kan?" sapa Akashi dengan agak ragu-ragu dan takut, salah-salah dia bisa langsung dilipet-lipet terus dimasukin koper dan diterbangkan sampe ke Madagaskar.

"Heeeh ga sopan yeey, panggil kita Ses! Iye say kita semua dari Taman lawang, kalian nonton yaa? Yang ada di berita itu kan? Gimana aksi kita-kita boo?" tanya seorang wanita-setengah pria dengan rambut palsu rebodningan super semok dan bibir kayak kena obat nyamuk.

"Iya ses aksi tinjunya keren banget" jawab Kagami asal.

"Aduuhh kalian ini unyu-unyu bangeeet deeh eke jadi sukaa, jadi jatuh centong ciin" seorang lagi dengan idung kayak kue semprong dan bibir kecil tapi lipstiknya tebel banget sampe kemana-mana langsung mencubit pipi Kuroko, Kuroko langsung pindah tempat dan mojok kayak tempat sampah.

"Jadiii…. Emang kenapa kalian bisa tawuran begitu?" tanya Akashi memulai wawancara.

"Heellow, mereka tuh anak-anak baru magang seenak jidat mereka ga tau apa kita lebih senior, kita-kita kan pada kesel!" jawab si mbak semok berbibir dower.

"Iyaa apalagi sekarang kita kan udah pindah tawurannya ke sini,yak an?" sahut si bibir kecil dengan idung bekantan.

"WHATTT! NANI? NAON!? CIYUS?" Kagami ft Akashi langsung shock kubik.

"Iya Guuysss! Kita lanjuut tawurannya! Musssiik!" tiba-tiba studio rusuh dengan berbagai banci yang langsung adu jotos dan langsung timpuk-timpukan wegges dan high heel, tak lupa mereka juga langsung menjadi super laki banget.

"MASYA OLLOH TAWURAN MACAM APA INI!" Akashi langsung istigfar.

"SUBHANALLAH, LUAR BIASA! PARA PENGHUNI ALAM GAIB LAGI TAWURAN!" Decak Kuroko kagum.

"DASAAR KOPLOK! STUIDO INI BAKAL ANCUR TAUU! SINGKIRKAN MAHKLUK JADI-JADIAN INI!" Kagami menggemplang kepala Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Well jadinya gimana?" tanya Kuroko.

"Authornya masih TO BE CONTINUE.." jawab Kagami.

"KAMPRET…" Geram Akashi. Studio langsung rusuh dengan goyangan caisar dan lagu 'Balonku ada 5'.

.

. masihkah mereka bertahan? kepo sampe mana chapter ini? masih kepo pemirssaaaaa #duak... oke lanjut ke...

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYU! **  
**Hahahaha akhirnya berhasil juga membuat banci nongol di sini**  
**untuk para reders yang mau nyumbang cerita akan Yuzu tunggu ^^**  
**dan akan Yuzu muat untuk kebahagiaan semuanya #apanya..**  
**oke minna **  
**R^R yaa**


End file.
